Kage Fujin
by Brady10
Summary: Watch Naruto as he follows the wind of destiny as he will be know as KAGE FUJIN lemons in later chapers   DISCONTINUED-Adopted by the author Wyrtha
1. Chapter 1

**I have adopted the story Kage Fujin from the author fujin of shadows while this story will be a little different than the original one. As for the pairing I'm thinking of a harem but it's not going to be more than 3 women and I already have the 1****st**** two pairing which will be naruxyugito and naruxmei I am still trying to figure out the last person.**

**Banishment **

He was now staring down the village that was the cost of his suffering, the very same village that would decide his fate. As he stood before this people he couldn't help but remember the situation which led to this predicament.

_**Flashback**_

As the waterfall continued to fall in the middle of the Valley of End, two people were starring down each other.

The first person had blonde hair, whisker mark in each side of his cheeks, an orange jump suit on, and something else different than his usual appearance: red violent chakra cloak the resembles fox with one tail. As a result, his whisker mark became more define; his teeth, fang-like; and his cerulean blue eyes, now red with silted pupils.

He was the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto.

The second person had raven-colored hair, red eyes with three tomoe's in the irises, a blue shirt with white short pants on, and something else different than his usual appearance as well: cursed seal elevated to level two. As a result, his skin became dark grey; his hair, longer; his nose, marked by a dark star-shaped mark on its bridge; and his back, winged with hand-shaped appendages.

He was the last of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Both of them had been fighting for quite some time. It was very evident in their battlefield had been ruined since they started their battle, and also in their scars and injuries on both of their bodies. Both were at their limit, down to their last attack.

"Enough is enough! Come on Sasuke, let's go back. You have nothing else to prove," said Naruto.

"No, can't you see? I need the power to kill 'him.' In order to get that power, I have to kill you, my best friend, the only person that I have formed a bond. Now I will break that bond by killing you, Naruto," said Sasuke.

"You can gain that power in Konoha with our friends. You don't need to go to Orochimaru," said Naruto, ignoring what Sasuke said about killing him.

After hearing what Naruto said, he started to laugh menacingly. "You don't understand the power I need; the power I want isn't in konoha. I can only have that power by killing you and by going to Orochimaru," said Sasuke between his laughs.

Before Naruto could think of a response, he saw Sasuke doing familiar set of hand seals. After realizing that that the only way to bring back Sasuke was by force, he quickly charged his right palm for his signature jutsu.

"So it has to come to this," Naruto whispered with sadness in his voice.

"Time to die dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

Then both of them charged holding powerful orbs of energy in the palm of their hands.

"_**CHIDORI"**_

"_**RASENGAN"**_

As the two powerful jutsu about to clash, Naruto was thinking of another way to end this battle. '_What the hell am I to do? I promise Sakura-Chan that I'll bring the teme back alive, but if this continues, I don't even want to think of what's going to happen. There has got to be another way but, what?' _Those were the thoughts of Naruto. Then suddenly he thought of a crazy way to end the fight and lessen the chance of them dying. '_I hope this works. If not, well, let's just say at least this will end painlessly.'_

As the two jutsu were about to hit one another Naruto dispelled the rasengan. He shifted his body in mid-air to avoid the chidori. He then sent a swift kick towards the chin of Sasuke, propelling him upwards. Then, making two shadow clones, he used both clones to give him the right leverage to propel himself upwards as well. As Sasuke headed downwards, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and slammed it to the ground below, making Sasuke spit out some blood. Then just to make sure that Sasuke stayed down, Naruto choke him till the mark of the curse seal disappeared and he lost consciousness.

As he laid his eyes to his now unconscious teammate, the red chakra started to disappear. His face was starting to turn back to normal, and as he blinked, his eyes turned back to cerulean blue. Then, gathering his last remaining energy in his body. He grabbed the body of his "best friend" and struggled as he dragged it back to konoha.

He limped his way out of the valley, determined to return to konoha with the success of his mission. As he limped, he could feel that his body was practically broken. The fight with Sasuke had taken a hell of lot out of him. Taking multiple fire jutsu, having faced two chidori and taken on Sasuke in level two curse seal was no joke. That and tapping into the fox's chakra in that level was putting a major strain in his body. Even with his amazing healing ability, he still felt like shit.

As his body was about to give in he saw a blur of red and green heading in his direction. He began to panic. If it was the enemy he knew that his worned out body could not protect himself and Sasuke. Luckily it was two of his friend.

The moment he lost consciousness he manages to mutter out in a whisper: "Gaara, Lee". Then, his body finally gave in.

_**Konoha three days later**_

The moment he opened his eyes and noticed that he was surrounded with white walls, Naruto realized that he was in the hospital. With barely the energy he started sit up and scan the room.

He saw that he was in a simple room. With a little table in his side. He could see that there was one little flower in the vase, meaning that there was at least one person that visited him. As he tried to stand he could feel that his body hadn't healed completely. Then suddenly he saw a person that was like a father to him.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?' ask Naruto.

"Naruto you're awake. You should not be trying to move. You're still in pretty bad shape,' said Iruka in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. The future Hokage could not be easily weakened by these little injuries." Naruto said while wearing one of his foxy grins.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, where's Sasuke-Teme? I can't wait to see him. I bet that his very piss off after the beating that I gave him." He jokes while smiling.

Iruka couldn't believe him. After what the Uchiha did to him, he still viewed him as a friend.

"Naruto, he is in the room at the end of the hall," Iruka managed to say.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto said while he exited the room.

As Naruto walked to the room of his teammate, he could not stop thinking that he had beaten his rival. That and the reaction of his other teammate. Truth be told, he fulfilled his promise towards Sakura-Chan. He wondered what she'd say to him. As he approached the door it opened to reveal his other teammate.

"Sakura-Chan look I fulfilled my promise to..." He was stopped mid-word as he was slapped to the face hard.

"How dare you I ask you to bring him back alive? I didn't ask you to bring him back half-dead!" shouted Sakura.

"But I did not have any choice. If I didn't fight him like that, he would have escaped and he may have killed me" Naruto retorted.

Before Naruto could answer back he was slapped again.

"I don't ever want to see you ever again. You hear me? I don't you ever show your face to me ever again!" shouted Sakura with anger in her voice as she slam the door in his face.

He was shocked by his friend's reaction. He brought back their teammate alive and fulfilled his promise to her. Maybe half-dead, but alive nonetheless. If he hadn't fought Sasuke like that Sasuke would had escaped, and maybe he wouldn't be alive right now. As he was thinking, an ANBU interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the council demands your presence," said the ANBU.

_**End of Flashback**_

As he stood to the center of the meeting hall, he scanned around to see the council members. He first saw Tsunade in the middle up. The two people beside him were the two elders. The person below him was a crippled old man. The people in the lowest seems to remind him of his friends so he assume they were their parents.

"Uzumaki do you know why you're here?" said Homura

Naruto didn't know what to answer; he just shook his head for a "no."

"You are here because we are trying to decide your future in this village" said Homura.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked a little confused

"We recently found out that there is an organization made up of s-rank criminals called Akatsuki and their goal is to capture all 9 jinchurikis, while we do not want to hand over the bijuu to them we cannot afford to put the village in danger either, with the sand and sound invasion during the chunnin exams konoha has become weaker than ever before." said Koharu.

"This organization out there we don't even know all their members the only ones we know so far are uchiha itachi, hoshigake kisame and at some point in time orochimaru if this organization was to launch an attack on konoha to get the kyuubi we can't be sure if we would survive the aftermath which is why we have decided that Uzumaki Naruto will be banished from konoha for the safety of the village." said Homura

"Wait! Even if we banish the boy all we are doing is handing him over to the Akatsuki and they will get the Kyuubi's power! And I for one am not comfortable with handing over the power of the Kyuubi to a group of S class missing ninja's. This will not eliminate the threat that the Akatsuki pose. All this will do will give them more power and make them into an even bigger threat than they are now..." Said Chouza with some members of the ninja council agreeing with him.

"If we listen to you then we will be giving the most powerful and destructive force that we know to a bunch of criminals and I don't think what those criminals have in plan for the Bijuū will be for the benefit of Konoha or any other village and country in Elemental continent!" Said Ino's father Inoichi.

"This matter is not something that is for debate we have already gone to the fire daimyo and explained the situation to him he has given us the go ahead to banish him but because of everything he has done for the village he will not be put in the bingo book." Said Koharu which caused different reactions among the council members.

Naruto hit the ground and slumped over. His world had been shattered, everything was gone now his dream of being a ninja and goal of being Hokage.

_"Although I hold no hatred for the boy I do think it is better that he leaves. In our current condition the village can't afford to have an enemy like the Akatsuki. With him gone we can rebuild the village and our forces and deal with the Akatsuki in our own time when we are ready. Also, perhaps with him gone Hinata will finally give up her silly little crush over the boy and start training more and become stronger like a true Hyūga heiress should be. If not I have no choice but to put her in the Branch Clan and have Hanabi be the new heiress." _thought Hiashi

The ANBU Commander and Aburame Shibi just sadly shook their heads, knowing that this was a mistake that will one day come back to bite them.

Chouza just sighed sadly knowing his son would be greatly affected by this.

Shikaku just thought, _"Troublesome idiots."_

Danzo, Homura and Koharu just kept their face neutral much like Hiashi.

_**One hour and thirty minutes later**_

Naruto was in his apartment getting ready to leave and had just opened the documents Tsunade gave him after he left the council meeting.

He had just finished reading the document concerning his parents and when he finished he was so furious he had to bite down on his own tongue just to keep himself from screaming in rage at what he just found out. _"They lied to me...! Ero-sennin, Baa-Chan and the old man they all lied to me right to my face. _Naruto furiously thought.

Naruto had just found out he was the son of the yondaime hokage and his mom was an orphan from a clan that was from another village but that was not what pissed him off, what he was furious about was his father was the one that sealed the kyuubi in him and that bastard jiraiya had been his godfather and the prick left him to rot in the village for over 13 years. He had seen the bank accounts in the documents. They showed his family was pretty wealthy with his dad being the previous hokage and his mom coming from one of the founding clans of a village called uzushiogakure that was destroyed sometime between the second and third shinobi war, they were not the richest families in konoha but they had enough money to last them for about 30 years without working. He had to scrimp and save every day of his life with the little amount he got from social welfare from the village, and all this time he had a fortune that was rightfully his. The village kept his inheritance from him! The Village even denied him his birthright by keeping him from knowing his family and knowing where he came from and even took his family name from him.

- Outside Konoha -

Outside the village on a hill overlooking it a lone figure stood looking down at the village for the last time. It had not been too hard to sneak out of the village. He had decided to have one more look at the village before he left.

_"My old life in Konoha is over now and a new one will begin outside it. But you Konoha! I vow this, in the name of my mother Uzumaki Kushina. I will become strong. I will become stronger than my father or anyone else that has ever been and when I do you will be sorry that you ever banished me, and that is a promise of a life time, Believe it._" Naruto turned his back on the village and started to walk away from it.

- Few months later -

It had been a while since Naruto left Konoha. He had just taken off in a random direction, not really caring where he was going. His first choice was to go to Suna but that would cause problems for Gaara. Plus he wasn't sure if he would be welcome there with the other people in the village since he was one of the reasons why the invasion failed. And even if Suna had been tricked into it they still suffered a heavy loss and a humiliating defeat. Also that would bring trouble of the Akatsuki to their doorsteps since even though Gaara was a demon host like him he could at least defend himself and his village since it was surrounded by Sand which Gaara could control it to an enormous degree.

He had wanted to go to Snow Country he knew Lady Koyuki would welcome him with open arms but he couldn't go there because they had samurais and not ninjas they would be easy targets for akatsuki the same went for wave and tea country.

He knew he needed to be with one of the five great Shinobi villages to stand a chance of surviving an attack from the Akatsuki. Also he didn't know much about those small villages so he didn't know how he'd be treated there. Kiri was out of the question since he had heard when he met Haku that they were in the middle of a Civil War. Plus after he heard how people with Bloodlines were treated there he wanted no part of that village. Iwa was also out of the question since the moment they looked at him or found out where he was from or even worse found out who his parents were he would be killed on the spot and his head hung at the village gate entrance.

The final choice was Kumo but Naruto didn't want to go there since like Ame, Kusa and Hoshi he didn't know much about the village other than what Neji had told him in the Chunin finals. They had tried to kidnap his friend Hinata when she was only three and thus ended up with Neji losing his father. Because of this Naruto did not have a very high opinion of that village so he decided against it.

Naruto was still thinking about his friends back in konoha and was still wondering if they would all hate him as well if they found out about him holding the kyuubi.

"**Foolish boy you think those worthless mortals would understand you. Huh you are more pathetic than I thought boy. Do you ever learn kit from your past experience? The pain the sorrow that you're sorry for an excuse of a village inflict on you or are you just being too stubborn for your own good**_**." **_Said his tenant as he drag down his 'foolish little' container to his prison.

"Will you shut the hell up? What the hell do you know about my friends huh?" Shouted Naruto as he stares down the Kyuubi in his cage.

After hearing what Naruto said he burst out laughing "**Ku. Ku. Oh that's why you're wrong my foolish little container. I have been alive even before you're village had been created. I've seen the worst out of you mortals and I could proudly say that the villagers of your so called beloved home is one of the worst bunch of mortals I have ever seen." **said Kyuubi between his laughs.

"Will you just shut the hell up" said Naruto trying to ignore what the Kyuubi said.

"**Oh! You can keep ignoring me all you want but you know deep down that all I'm telling you right know is the truth. That you're village is full of worthless mortals. That could not even comprehend the difference between a weak human like you to an all mighty demon lord like me." **Said Kyuubi with a sinister smirk.

"You dare call me weak. You dare call my kind weak. No we are not the weaklings. You're kind and especially you are the weaklings. You're kind has unlimited amount of power but still all of you all end in prison whether it be a powerful artifact or a human being like myself. My kind are stronger than your kind for we could not just in prison you're kind but we could also use you're power as well. Said Naruto with the first time in a long time with a proud smirk adoring his face.

After finishing his speech he felt a very violent killing intent directed to him" **YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH. YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK. YOU SHOULD BE WORSHIPING ME RIGHT NOW FOR ALL THE TIMES I'VE SAVE THAT UNWORTHY ASS OF YOURS**, **FOR ALL THE TIMES I LEND YOU MY POWER TO SAVE THOSE SO CALLED FRIENDS OF YOURS AND ALL THE THANKS I GET IS YOU ALWAYS DISRESPECTING ME AND INSULTIN ME. YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME AND YOU WOULD BE DEAD WITHOUT ME. YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE THAT THIS CAGE IS BLOCKING ME RIGHT KNOW BECAUSE IF ITS NOT I WILL RIP YOU TO SHERDS." **shouted the Kyuubi while leaking as much killing intent and chakra that he could muster up.

"Me worthless. Huh! don't make me laugh. You're the one who is trapped inside me. You're the one who got his assed kick beautifully by the Yondaime. So don't call me worthless because you're the one who's behind bars not me. Oh one more thing, worship, tell me why in hell should I worship someone who's more pathetic than me. Said Naruto while repressing the urge to faint.

"**YOU ARE REALLY TESTING MY PATIENCE BOY" **Kyuubi shouted while reforming in a bubble in the sewer. Turning to a giant miniature bubble of his head facing Naruto. **" FACE IT BOY YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME SO I SUDGEST YOU START GIVING ME RESPECT FOR YOUR'RE SAKE BOY OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO SHOW ME RESPECT. YOU NEED ME AND MY POWER TO SURVIVE SO JUST ACCEPT IT AND GROVEL AT MY FEET SO WE COULD LEAVE IN A PERFECT HARMONY." **Shouted Kyuubi with a hint of amusement in his voice.

After Naruto heard what the Kyuubi shouted, He moved his hand to the bubble miniature of the Kyuubi. "I never needed you not before, not now, and definitely not in the future. I will prove that to you, to the world, and more importantly to me. So I suggest returned to your prison and I will return to the outside world." Said Naruto as he popped the bubble.

After popping the bubble he suddenly returned to the forest where he was currently traveling but not after hearing the last word of the Kyuubi, a faint "**This is not over." **Is what he heard.

'_Stupid fox one day I will show you that I never needed and I will be powerful even without you'_ were the thoughts of Naruto as he started traveling again.

_**Three Hours Later**_

After traveling for three hours Naruto spotted a village a very poor village. By the looks of the village it seemed to be pretty damaged. The houses and the buildings were torn apart and it seems that parasites and rats seem to come out to the cracks of the houses and buildings.

After analyzing the village he decided to just avoid going to the village seeing as he hds nothing to gain in the village. But before he turned to another direction he felt a strong gust of wind going through his face towards the village. As he felt the wind he seems to feel that the wind is drawing him towards the village. Not knowing what to do next and seeing as he has nothing else to lose he followed the wind towards the village.

As Naruto was walking towards the village he could feel the wind being much stronger. This was unusual to him because he never felt the wind this strong around him.

"Oh sorry there old man I didn't see you there." Said Naruto as he help the old man stand up

"No worries youngster. No harm done but where are you going you seem sad and loss." Said the old man.

"No I'm not loss old man I'm just traveling around." Said Naruto trying not to remember about his banishment.

"You seem too young to be traveling around. Are you a shinobi." Ask the old man.

"Yes I am." Was the quick reply of Naruto.

"Ah that explain a lot of things but why aren't you wearing a forehead protector. I thought every shinobi have one of those." Ask the old man.

After what the old man ask Naruto was hesitant to answer so he just face the other side." Well it's a long story." Said Naruto with a hint of sadness in his voice.

After noticing the gesture of the youngster he quickly said" Oh I see. So I'll be going now. Hope I could talk to you some more but I have somewhere to go." But before he could even walk the old man suddenly collapse to the ground holding his stomach.

"Hey are you alright?" Ask Naruto a bit worried

"Yes I'm boy. I just haven't eaten for a long time boy" said the old man while holding his stomach.

"Hey what about you stop for a while so we could eat. I have more than enough to last me for a month." Naruto suggested

"No my boy I don't want...but before he could finished his statement his stomach start growling again.

"No I insist. You look like you need it." Said Naruto as he unpacked his food.

The old man was about to argue some more but he heard his stomach growling some more. So he just complies and eats together with the boy.

"So what is it like to be living in that village" ask Naruto trying to start a conversation.

After hearing the boy's question he momentarily stops eating. "My boy are you heading towards that village?" ask the old man while pointing towards the village. Naruto could only nod. "Boy do not go to that village it has been abandoned for 30 years. Do you know why?" ask the old man. Naruto could only say no as he face the village. "Boy that place was rumor to be the home of an old shinobi that fought in the Third Great Ninja War. A shinobi with terrifying reputation and power. He was said to have killed thousands of men during the war and had never been defeated. I think his name during the war was the 'Black Dragon of the Wind'. It is said that his power over the wind is so strong that he could create a tornado by just raising his hand. It is said that after the war he returned to his original village and butchered every human being in his village. I was traveling to that place and I just went around that village because it's rumored that his spirit is still alive and kills anyone who enters that village. So boy don't you dare enter that village." Was the warning of the old man.

After the old man finished his warning he quickly finished his meal. "Thank you child for the meal and don't go inside that village just go around it.' Said the old man while walking away from the child.

Naruto watched the old man disappear from the distance while thinking what the old man said. That village used to be the home of a powerful shinobi, powerful and a bloodthirsty shinobi at that. A war veteran that was said to kill thousands of men and never been defeated before. A shinobi with a very powerful control over the wind.

After hearing what the old man said about that village and its history he seems to hesitate to go forward to that village. As he start to consider to just avoid going through the village he felt another strong gust of wind hit his body heading to that village. As if the wind is telling him to go through that village.

'_What the hell is this wind thing doing to me? Is it trying to tell something? Well it's heading towards that abandoned village so why not just head there. I mean the Third Ninja War happen more like what 18 years ago so I think that guy his probably dead so why not go to his home and learn something about the guy. Maybe I could learn some of his cool jutsu while I visit his home' _Were the thoughts of Naruto as he headed through the village.

As he stepped foot inside the village he quickly analyze his surroundings. The houses and the buildings were really torn down when look by a far but now when he looks at it by close the houses and the buildings were really a wreck and really was a dump. Some buildings as well was already demolished.

As he continued to venture further inside the village he could see that there is no life growing inside the village. There were skeletons of animals scattered around the place. The plants were all rotten and dead all around him and it seems that nothing has grown inside the place for years.

As he continues to walk he saw a sign that seems to reads 'The Village of Seals'.

'_What kind of village is called The Village of Seals_?' Naruto wonders as he continues to venture around the village. The village was really starting creep him out. There really wasn't a sign of life anywhere he look. The only thing he saw was death and it really disturbs him.

After reanalyzing his surrounding yet again he decided to just get out of the village before it drives him to insanity. As he was headed towards the exit he felt another gust of wind hit his body. _'What the hell is this wind again? This wind has been all around me all day. It may feel good but it is really driving me crazy.'_ Were the thoughts of Naruto as he headed towards the exit but that seems to strengthen wind around him trying to blow him off his feet. _'Okay, Okay cut the wind thing already. I'll stay.'_ Naruto thought out loud and it seems to weaken the two breezes that is trying to lead him to somewhere.

'_What the hell is this? All day this wind has been leading me to places that I can't understand and as much my mind is telling me to ignore this wind but my body, my gut, and my heart is telling me to follow this wind.'_ Were the thoughts of Naruto as he considered between leaving the village or just follow the wind like he was doing all day. The moment that he considered his two choices the breeze of wind is silently blowing in his entire body trying to soothe him. The way that the wind is blowing around him did not go unnoticed by Naruto. _'Okay, Okay, jeez cut the wind thing already. I'll go where ever this thing is headed.'_ Were Naruto's thoughts as follow the breeze of wind.

As he follows the wind it seems to lead him to a deeper part of the village and the deeper he goes the creepier it gets. He had spotted several skeletons of animals and some bones of humans as well. The smell of death was also in the air. Also there was a thick mist that seems to envelope around him

'_This place is starting to scare me.'_ Were his thoughts as he stops to a graveyard. "Okay I'm here so what's next" He asks out loud.

It was answer by another gust of wind heading his way to a sign. As he approaches the sign it seems to be covered in dirt. He swipe the dirt all over the sign so that he could read whatever is written on it.

"Who ever follow the wind in this place shall enter hell like no other. If you fail to pass that hell you will be forever part of the wind blowing for eternity. If you pass you will gain control and power over the wind as much as you desire. Leave and you will be part of the ground which you walk upon. Keep following the wind and you may live if you pass the trials if fail you will face total annihilation." Naruto read out loud. After he finished reading the sign a strong gust of wind blew apart the wind in the graveyard showing a path leading to a cave.

'Okay that was very creepy' were his thoughts as he observes the how the wind blows. The wind seems to invite him to enter the graveyard.

"Okay I'm out here. This place is really freaking me out" Naruto shouted as he turn his back ready to get out of that place. But as he took the first step he remembers what the sign said.

'_Control and power over the wind huh seems cool. But the sign said if I don't pass that hell its talking about I'll be dead.' Were his thoughts as he took another step. 'But I have nothing else to lose anyway. I lost my friends, my dreams, and my little family. So what the hell do I have left to lose?_' Were his thoughts as he turns around facing the path that the wind made for him.

"What the hell? I really am crazy but what the heck. I might see something cool there. So why not?" Naruto said in a whisper as he set foot inside the graveyard.

As he enters the graveyard the temperature seems to drop considerably and the mist seems to envelope his feet. As he continue to walk he seems to smell rotten bodies all around him again only this time it is much stronger. Bones of humans were all scattered around him again and it seems that some rotting flesh were also around him. "Okay this place is more of a bone yard rather than a graveyard. This place is really scary. Okay remind me again why I'm here again." Naruto ask himself. His question was answered by a gust of wind passing through his face. 'Thanks for reminding' were his thoughts as he sweat drop. Finally he was now face to face in the entrance of the cave. Another sign was place there.

'Okay another sign. Let see what it says.' Were his thoughts as he begins to read the sign. "This is the entrance of the world of wind. Enter and you will step foot between life and death. Fail and you will sign your own death sentence. Pass and gain the power that you seek." Naruto read out loud.

'Great another freaky sign' Were his thoughts as he enter the cave.

The cave was devoured in complete darkness. He could not see any walls. Heck he could not even see his own hands. The only thing that is leading him inside the endless cave was a breeze of wind flowing smoothly inside the cave. It was leading him to place that he could not determine where.

As he continues to walk inside the cave he spotted a faint light in the far corner of the cave. Curious, He ran to the faint light. What he spotted was unreal.

"Whoa." Is the only thing that Naruto could mutter out. The room was in mint condition. There were multiple weapons, books, and scrolls. There were also multiple ninja tools. The room was made of some kind of metal that has one common symbol. The symbol is a dragon covered in wind contained in a drop of water. He was confused by the room until he spotted a decaying body in the corner of the room. As he approach the body he felt a sudden feeling in his heart like it was telling him to something. As he reached the body he could see that he was holding a giant scroll with a letter attached to it. To his curiosity he took the letter and begins to read it.

_To who ever has followed the wind inside my sacred haven. I congratulate you in surviving the village If you ask why I put a special seal in the whole village. That seal will automatically kill whoever enters the village without a strong affinity towards the element wind and also if they do not have a fairly strong affinity towards water. If you survive the cave as well you have an affinity towards a rare element, shadow element, That element is said to only materialize in a shinobi once every 50 years. I should know I have the same affinity_

_Now whoever you are I will tell you right now that I am death but because I don't have any offspring nor any apprentice whoever survives those seals mean you are my heir of my power and skills._

_I am Satoshi 'the Black Dragon of the Wind'. That's all you need to know about me._

_The scroll that I am holding right now sealed all my knowledge, subconscious, and my last remaining humanity in this world. That scroll contains my mind and everything that I experience in all my life. It contains all my jutsu, all my skills, and all my knowledge in the world. It also contains my most prize possession._

_I do not wish to create another me in this world for I know that I am demon that does not even deserved to live however I know my skills and my knowledge will be needed in this world someday. To make sure that you don't turn into me I created a spirit that will shape you to a shinobi that is even greater than me._

_To access everything that I say open the scroll that I am holding and swipe your blood on the scroll. It will analyze your blood to know your strengths and weakness, your pass, and your life so that it will know how to train you._

_This is my last warning and advice. My warning is do not succumb to great power for it will turn you to monster. My advice is simply to follow the wind without question._

_Yours truly,_

_Satoshi_

_P.S If you fail the trainings of the spirit you will die._

After Naruto finishing reading the letter he was surprise. This Satoshi person seems to be a powerful shinobi if what the letter said is true and he lock all of his skills to the scroll that he is looking at right now. It shock him that there is way to seal someone subconscious in a scroll. It further shocked him because that person manages to seal everything about him in a scroll.

He is no making a choice whether to do what the letter is saying or just ignore it and leave for it will be disrespectful for this Satoshi person. As he was considering his choices the usual wind that has been leading him to places is trying to tell him something.

"So you're telling me to do it huh. I've been following you all day so why not" said Naruto as he proceed to open the scroll. Biting his thump he swipe a part of his blood inside the scroll.

A moment of silent followed him after he swipes his blood inside the scroll. The suddenly a wave of light flash in front of the face of Naruto. The light seems to be blinding him. After the light die down the scroll begins to suck every in the room including him

Naruto was beginning to panic. First was the strange light and now the scroll is sucking him inside of it. He was trying now to run to the exit but that strange wind again came now it really said something to him.

"Follow me Naruto" The wind said to Naruto

Naruto didn't know what to do so he just follow the wind and let the scroll sucked him in to the unknown. He was beginning to lose consciousness as he was being sucked inside the scroll. Then suddenly he saw the same old man that he bumped to earlier.

"You made the right choice. Child of Prophecy.' Was all the old man said and was all that he heard as he disappear before his eyes and as his world turned black.

Alright that's the 1st chapter it's still similar to the original I'm not going to switch things up until naruto's training is over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO: TRAINING, MASTER, SPIRIT, AND SWORD**_

Naruto had just woken up after going into the portal he noticed he was resting in a small room in the middle of a very large room. The entire room was covered in a white mist that seems to emit a strange aura around him. The mist covers the entire room except for two things, first is his bed and second is a table beside the bed. Looking at the table he found a letter with his name written on it. He then proceeds to re the letter.

_Dear Child_

_If you're reading this then it means you're already awake. Follow the dragonfly beside this letter. The dragonfly will lead you to where you will meet your trainer. Hurry boy I don't like waiting too long._

After finishing the letter he searched for the dragonfly but saw nothing. Suddenly a dragon fly came in front of him.

"What the hell." Screamed Naruto as he jumped several feet backward.

"Boy don't be scared just follow me and your hell will begin." Said the dragonfly as he leads Naruto out of the room. Naruto dumbly follow the dragonfly not knowing what to do.

As he followed the dragonfly he noticed that the room he was in was like a prison cell which disturbed him very much. Heading out of the room Naruto saw a small corridor and he could also see an opening the end of the corridor that they reached very quickly. After exiting the corridor he saw a man sitting in a rock.

"Boy go to him" was the last word of the dragonfly as he disappeared.

Naruto then approached the man sitting in the rock with caution. He could feel a strange aura in that man that was similar to the kyuubi. The man was wearing a trench coat so he could not see the face or the body of that man.

"Boy you really have knack for being startled". Said the man with a voice that seems to remind him of Gaara but it has more warmth in it.

"Well the lasting I know is..." But he was quickly interrupted by the man.

"Yes kid I know why your here. I could say your life is such a pity. But alas you are an idiot as well." Chuckled the man

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Scream Naruto.

"Boy the scroll you open helps me scan your memories, heart, mind, personality, attitude and skills and my only comment to you is that you are a complete idiot." Said the man

Naruto was angry at what the man said and attacked him. This resulted in his head being slammed to the ground hard.

"Boy my first lesson avoid fighting people who are stronger than you and you'll live longer I guarantee It." said the man while he held his neck.

Naruto was surprised by the man's speed. The man seemed to move faster than Kakashi or Gai and even Jiraiya. _"What did he mean first lesson."_ Naruto asked himself.

"What do you mean first lesson?" asked Naruto.

The man sighed. "Man you really are stupid and clueless." this only further anger Naruto.

"Boy if you remember the letter Satoshi-sama said he said that he left a spirit with all his knowledge, all his experience, and all of his skill. I am that spirit and I will be the one teaching you, his heir, all you need to know. Especially once you are out in this scroll dimension you have a lot of enemies that are going to try to kill you, Nine S-class shinobi and an entire village, your life is full of shit. Now listen to me so we could start your training boy. Lecture the man.

That calms Naruto down. He remembers what the content of the letter is especially the spirit part.

"So you're the spirit huh." Naruto asked dumbly,

Yes boy I am and because you seem curious before we start you can asked me anything." said the man.

"Okay could you first let go of my neck." Said Naruto

"Oh sorry for that," as he lets go of his neck.

"First thing first where are we?" asked Naruto.

"We are in a scroll dimension. It is an advance sealing jutsu that could create a landscape in a scroll. This place also could block the influence of the kyuubi." answer Kuroikongou

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kuroikongou (Black Diamond)"

'_Weird name'_ "So what kind of spirit are you?"

"You will find that out later."

That seemed to irritate Naruto even further but he tried to hide it to the best of his abilities because he doesn't want to be choked again.

"Why did that scroll choose me?"

That question brought silence between the two for several minutes. Naruto didn't want to say anything because he felt that one wrong word would result in a very painful experience.

"I knew sooner or later you'll ask that question but not this early. You want to know the answer kid? Which Naruto nodded.

"Look below you boy" said Kuroikongou which Naruto obliged.

What Naruto saw completely surprised him. The ground beneath him suddenly changed to a portrait of a man. The man had long black hair, silver eyes that seem to be cold, and his face seems to be serious. He was wearing a black trench coat that covers his whole body and wielding a large and black zanbatō. The zanbatō seems to be mad out of several large diamonds.

"Boy the man is Satoshi-sama my master and my creator." Said Kuroikongou

Naruto was analyzing the portrait that he was looking at.

"What kind of shinobi was he?" Asked Naruto

"I will show you his life and then that question of yours, you will answer yourself." said Kuroikongou. Then he raises his hand then multiple images flash through Naruto's eyes

Naruto could not believe what he was witnessing right now. He was witnessing a life of a powerful shinobi right before his eyes.

The man's skill was unbelievable. His control over his element was inhuman. He could control the wind like it was part of his body. Also the control over his sub-element was also amazing. But the thing that amazes him more was how he uses his sword and his weapons. He was using two swords and one spear at the same time. The first sword was the sword that he was holding in the portrait. It was as large as him but he could still control it masterfully. The second sword was a double-bladed sword. That sword was as tall as his first sword but he could use it so well. His third weapon was a spear. The spear seems to resemble a trident. He was controlling the spear by spinning it in his body. Watching him perform that sword dance was amazing to watch. It was beautifully executed but also deadly.

But the thing that made him sad and angry was the way they treated him when he was old. His very own village attempted to kill when he was getting old. That was the reason why there were multiple bones of people in the village. When he was betrayed he protected himself against all the shinobi's of his village. He managed to kill them all but with a prize. He was severely wounded multiple times.

So the last thing he did was to make sure that he was remembered. He put a seal in the entire village that would kill anyone without his requirement he needs to pass his skills. He also seals all his knowledge, his scroll, and his double-bladed sword. The other sword on the other hand was sealed in the scroll by a strange ritual. After the sealing he quickly embraces the scroll while writing the letter. Then it went black.

"So boy after watching his life what kind of shinobi do you think he his." Asked Kuroikongou

"He was an honourable man. An amazing shinobi and an even more amazing person." Answer Naruto.

"You are correct boy. He was a fantastic warrior, a good friend, and a good master. He treated everyone with respect even if they don't give a shit about him." said Kuroikongou.

"Now boy to answer your second question, remember the sword that he was wielding in the portrait." Naruto nodded. "That was me boy" said Kuroikongou.

"How can that be you?" said the surprised Naruto.

"Boy do you know what a sentient sword." asked Kuroikongou. Naruto shook his head no. "A sentient sword is a type of sword that has a spirit, a soul and, a mind. A sentient sword chooses who its master is. Normally a sentient sword is created by a powerful being mostly a sage, a spirit, or a tail beast. But my master is very special. He was the one who had created me." Explained Kuroikongou.

"How did he create you?" asked an astonished Naruto.

"He had a God like affinity toward the wind. It was so strong that it created a wind spirit. That spirit was me." Answer Kuroikongou.

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yes boy you have the same God like affinity towards the wind as my former master, To the extent that you created a wind spirit in your subconscious.

"Now boy before we start I'm going to tell you what we are going to work on , we are going to work on ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and fūinjutsu and before you ask I'm going to explain why you're learning those specific skills. First is ninjutsu, it is the best way for you to control your element and by the looks of things in your memory and by the things I see in you, you have untapped potential in ninjutsu, Second is kenjutsu, it is the second best way for you to control your element and can enhance your ninjutsu by tenfold if you know how to use a sword properly , and lastly fūinjutsu, it is the best way to contain your pet inside you, it can also be the best way to contain some material that you will need in your journey, and the most important thing in why you are going to learn about seals is because if you become proficient with seals you could help you in your battles and training. Now boy shall we start your training or what? Asked Kuroikongou

"Yes let's start." said Naruto with much excitement in his voice. He could not wait to learn those ninja arts.

After hearing Naruto's answer he snaps his fingers. The effect is instantaneous. The entire field was change. The corridor change in to a valley, with several land formations surrounding the entire valley.

"Boy first we are going to work in your psych and your chakra control. Your psych because your body can't survive some A-class and S-class jutsu and chakra control because you just really suck in controlling your chakra that you could not perform any higher jutsu or any jutsu that requires better chakra control and more importantly you just suck at controlling your very enormous chakra. Then we are going to follow it up by taijutsu and genjutsu. After those we are going to work on those three ninja art that I mention any questions. Said Kuroikogou to Naruto.

"Yes! I have one. I can understand the psych and chakra control stuff." scowling at the mention of his horrible chakra control "but why do I have to learn taijutsu and genjutsu. I thought only ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and fūinjutsu are the things that you are going to teach me." Ask Naruto

That question earned Naruto a light punch to the gut. "Boy if I only teach you those three you will have an enormous weakness in those two, weaknesses in the ninja world means death, Any more stupid question?

Naruto even though still rather upset by the punch he received, just shut his mouth.

"Good! Now before we start first create 20 shadow clones" which Naruto dumbly created the shadow clones. "Now that you created the shadow clone may the original step forward." The original Naruto then suddenly step forward. "Boy listen to me now. I will tell you now you're first warm up exercise." Naruto now was listening to him very carefully. "First you must run 100 laps around the valley, follow by 150 push-ups, then 200 sit-ups, and lastly 100 squat-trust. After you finish seek me out for another work out." Instruct Kuroikogou.

After hearing what Kuroikogou said Naruto's face had turned ghostly pale. What he was about to do seemed like torture. But his reaction didn't go unnoticed by his trainer.

"I know boy that what your about to do seems like torture but we need to make you stronger as fast as possible because by the things I saw in your memory we only have at least three to four years to make you powerful to take on a kage level shinobi. You have the potential to surpass my master and the leaders you called Hokage but you need to experience hell first to gain the power and strength you need. Power and strength comes from hard work, training, and determination. There are no short cuts for gaining power and strength. Do you understand me boy." Lecture Kuroikogou

What Kuroikogou said actually calm him made him fell relief but he still have one question in mind.

"Okay now I understand this 'warm up-exercise that you want me to do but why did you ask me to create 20 shadow clones?" Ask Naruto.

"The answer is very simple. We are going to start your lesson in fūinjutsu. My master took three years in becoming a seal master so I'm going to need 20 of you to even start with the basic." Answer Kuroikogou.

"Wait a minute! Do you need me for that?" ask Naruto.

"Boy all I need is 20 shadow clones. You, the original, just need to do all the physical stuff of the training and your clones will handle all the things that involve a book." said Kuroikogou.

"How the hell could I learn about sealing if my clones learn it and not me?" Ask a confuse Naruto.

Kuroikogou stared at the boy with disbelief. How could this boy not know the secret of his most favourite jutsu? He had practically used it more than 500 times, more than his master had used it in his lifetime. But yet these boys haven't discovered the secret of that jutsus.

Then and there he knew that it was going to be a long, long, long 3 years.

"Boy don't tell me you hadn't discovered the secret of the shadow clone jutsu."

"No I haven't! What do you mean secret of the shadow clone." Naruto ask dumbly.

"To make a long story short if you dispel a shadow clone all its knowledge and its experience will return to the original. I can't believe you hadn't notice that. You have been using this jutsu a lot and I mean a lot." said Kuroikongou.

"I used it all the time and didn't notice it." Said Naruto looking embarrassed.

"Just start running before I beat the shit out of you." Which Naruto obediently obey.

That was the start of his training. Every morning ,he was forced to wake up at three at the morning, he started with 200 laps around the valley, then 150 pus-ups, follow by 200 sit-ups, follow by 200 sit ups, and lastly 100 squat trust. After those so called warm-ups Kuroikogou turned the valley into a huge gym complete with weights. He is instructed to have at least 5 minute workout in each work out gizmos and weight which is a total 10 hour work out.

After the physical training, which took him all afternoon, he went to the chakra control training. That training was a bit more difficult for Naruto because of the unbalance of his and the fox chakra but it was quickly resolved. The solution was to temporary lock the fox chakra away so it could not influence him or to throw his chakra control out of control.

The first chakra control exercise is, as usual, the tree climbing exercise but with an odd twist. While climbing the tree he was wearing a special kind of weights, those weights weight 100 pounds and if he puts more chakra to his feet rather than the right amount for the exercise the weight will add another 20 pounds depending on how much chakra he adds to his feet.

Nonetheless Naruto had managed to complete those exercise by the end of the day. Even though the physical exercises took a lot out of him. Thanks to his inhuman stamina he had mange to complete the improve chakra control exercise after 500 tries and after 500 times falling in his ass.

At night he was tested in seals which he found very interesting. He didn't know that studying seals with be so much fun and easy for him. (Even though technically it was his clones learning those seals). He was always tested which he always perfected, shocking Kuroikongou.

Every three days his training regime always intensified. Those 'warm-up exercise' had gotten more intense. Kuroikongou added weight to his ankles weighing 50 pounds in each limps and adding 10 more rounds in each exercise. Also the gym that he was using had tripled the weight to all the barbells that he was using. Also he added gymnastics and aerobics to his regime.

The chakra control exercise also intensified ten-folds. He now has to wear those special weights that were slightly enhanced to add 100 pounds if he puts too much chakra to an exercise. It was difficult for him not to drowned in the lake that Kuroikongou create for him and also difficult for him not to fall in a cliff that he was climbing. Also the waterfall climbing and the kunai and senbon needle balancing exercise was like hell impossible to him, especially the waterfall climbing exercise, he always fall to his ass because of the weights.

Kuroikongou was impressed by the boy. Truth be told he was waiting for Naruto to complain to him about the exercises that he was giving to him because he knows that it seems too much for the young boy, but it never came, not a single complain. He just executed all the exercise that he gave him. It surprised him because in his memories he seldom complains to that lazy sensei he was having in Konoha. The moment he ask why he wasn't complaining his answer completely shock him.

"You are the only one who gives the time and day to actually train me. If I complain about the training you're giving me it means that I'm not thankful and I am very thankful, master" was his simple answer.

That impressed him and at that moment decides to devote himself to training him with all of his master's knowledge that was left for him, especially for him.

After four months he had finally perfected the chakra control exercises. His chakra control now was almost as good as an ANBU. Also the result of the physical was also visible. His small body had turned very muscular, not like those body builders but still very big for his age he also grown a couple of inch because all the food that he was eating was all healthy and no ramen which he almost complain about.

After those four months and seeing the result of the first part of his training Kuroikongou decided to go to second stage of his training, which is taijutsu and genjutsu.

Kuroikongou started teaching Naruto his master's taijutsu style, Dance of the Diamond Dragon, which focuses on two principles, the first principle of the style is to move in high speed while delivering heavy kicks and punches, the second principle is to use the force of your opponent against him. The thing now that they have to work on now is speed, strength, and accuracy.

Naruto had surprised Kuroikongou yet again. He had managed to learn the basics of the style in under a week. That was rather surprising because his master took two years to complete that style. Even though he was using a hundred shadow clones while learning the basic it is still a remarkable thing to accomplish.

"_Amazing this kid is just purely amazing. He manages to increase his speed and accuracy in a short period of time to learn the basic of the style. He even mange to learn some of its stances. He might learn this style faster than have predicted."_ Were the thoughts of Kuroikongou as he watches Naruto performing some katas?

The next part of his training or as Naruto likes to call it 'a pain in the head and a major pain in the ass' is genjutsu. This is the most difficult part in Naruto's training because he is not a genjutsu type and Naruto and Kuroikongou knows it.

Knowing that it's impossible for Naruto to cast a high ranking genjutsu even if his life depend on it. Kuroikongou only focused his training on casting low level genjutsu and dispelling high level genjutsu but even that task seemed very difficult for Naruto. He really wasn't a genjutsu type so even a small task that involved genjutsu was difficult for him to accomplish.

But even that problem was short lived. They solved that problem by adding more chakra control exercises and meditations in his regime, which greatly improved his focus and his ever improving chakra control. In addition it also improved the concentration he needed, to learn how to dispel any high or low genjutsu but for casting any genjutsu, well that was another different story. For casting genjutsu he still needed a lot more control and a hell of a lot of focus. It took him five months to actually get used in even using the simplest genjutsu. But for Kuroikongou his skill in genjutsu is proficient enough to actually use in a battle.

It took one year to finish the first and second part of his training. Now it's time to move on to the main part of his training namely ninjutsu and kenjutsu.

"Boy come" Kuroikongou called Naruto in the middle of his training.

"What is it master?" Ask Naruto.

"Boy your progress is a lot quicker than I have ever expected. In a year you had mastered my master's taijutsu style in less than three months. Your skills in genjutsu may not be the best but it it's still proficient enough to actually use in a battle. Also your fūinjutsu training is going very well to the extent that you might be considering as a fūinjutsu genius. With that we are going to start your ninjutsu training." said Kuroikongou.

Naruto was now excited. He always wanted to learn more about ninjutsu now his dream is about to come true and he is very excited.

"So what's first master?" Asked Naruto.

"First we are going to work on your elemental manipulation. You're not going to ask what's elemental manipulation is are you?" Asked Kuroikongou.

"Master I already know what elemental manipulation. Elemental manipulation is manipulating one's chakra to become an element. Every shinobi has at least one affinity towards an element. The most common elements are fire, wind, earth, lightning and water. There are also some sub-elements that could only achieve by combining some of the basic elements. Am I right master? Ask Naruto.

"You are correct boy. May I ask how did you learn the meaning of elemental manipulation?" Ask Kuroikongou.

"Master when my clones are studying about seals I send some clones to your library to learn other things like philosophy, anatomy, and history. I figure some knowledge will also help me against my enemy's one's I'm out in this scroll dimension. One of my clones found a book and scrolls about elemental manipulation and decided to read it. That's the reason why I learned about elemental manipulation." Naruto explained.

Kuroikongou is now officially impressed. The boy manages to learn some knowledge that will truly help him in the outside world without even him ordering him to do it. Now this part of his training will be a walk in the park.

"Impressive, now to get back to the main topic. So if you read the book about elemental manipulation you know what you're going to do next am I correct." Ask Kuroikongou.

Naruto nodded.

Kuroikongou then snap his fingers and the effect is instantaneous. The valley that they were currently residing turned into a forest.

"This boy will be you're training ground for your elemental manipulation. There are threes and waterfalls for your wind manipulation training. There is also giant lake over there for your water manipulation training. Lastly there is also a lot of shadow's here that you may use in your shadow manipulation training, any questions boy." said Kuroikongou.

"Yes just one, I know both exercise about wind and water manipulation but I know nothing about the exercises about shadow manipulation." Said Naruto.

After hearing what Naruto said Kuroikongou threw him a scroll?

"All the exercises about shadow manipulation are all in that scroll. So I suggest you start right now.

And so it begins his training with his elements. He had first created 600 clones and then assigning 200 clones in each exercise. He and 200 of the clone are the one's going to perform the wind manipulation exercise, 200 of the clones are doing the water manipulation exercise, and another 200 of the clones are doing the shadow manipulation exercise.

Naruto and his clone had started doing their respective exercises. The original Naruto and 200 of the clones had begun trying to cut a leaf in half because that is the first step in wind manipulation, another 200 clones had started trying to create a small current in the nearest lake and the remaining 200 clones begun reading the first step in shadow manipulation.

The scroll said the there are three steps in shadow manipulation. The first step in shadow manipulation is to make your shadow move. The second step is to expand the shadow. The third and last step is to make your shadow rise from the ground and materialize. After finishing the scroll the 200 clones began the first exercise.

Now his daily routine has change. His physical and chakra control training was now cut in half and only occupy the morning and all afternoon and evening was his elemental manipulation training.

His elemental manipulation training had progress in three months and the result was outstanding. By using 600 clones and 200 clones in each elemental exercises he had accomplish what a normal ninja would need several years to accomplish. He had mastered his affinities in less than three months. He had reach mastery of each his affinities in under a short amount of time and his mastery and control over his affinities is so good that he modified his taijutsu style using his three affinities and created three new taijutsu styles. He modified Dance of the Diamond Dragon to create the Dance of the Elemental Dragons. The Dance of the Elemental Dragons utilizes each of his elemental affinities to create three katas, The Dance of the Crystal Wind, The Dance of the Crimson Ocean, and The Dance of the Hell Shadow.

Each of those katas has its own specific uses. The Dance of the Crystal Wind is use for offence; the wind's cutting ability is the best way to deliver heavy and lethal damage. The Dance of the Crimson Ocean is use for defense, the water's ability of form modification is perfect in blocking heavy damage. The Dance of the Hell Shadow on the other hand is use for counter attacks and capture, the shadows ability to capture the enemy is the best way to set up a counter attack. If all those katas are combine The Dance of the Elemental Dragons is going to be a dangerous fighting style. The Dance of the Elemental Dragons is Naruto's original Taijutsu style.

He learned that each of his elements has a specific specialty in battle. The water element is an element which he could be modified to any shape he wants making it best for defense. Also water could also be used for drowning the opponents or trapping them in a large area. The shadow element on the other hand has the ability to manipulate your shadow or any shadow that he touches into a weapon that is suited for either capturing or attacking in different areas. The shadows also have the ability to create voids which he could either to teleport himself in a short distance or to spy on the enemy.

The wind on the other is a different element for Naruto. The wind is his favourite element even when he was in Konoha. The wind for him could do those things that water and shadow could do and more. The wind is an unpredictable element. The wind has many uses, it could be used for cutting or could be used as explosive or it could also be used to carry anything in the sky, or it could form cyclone's, tornado's or anything his heart desire, the possibilities is endless for this element. Thinking of the possibilities and the capabilities of the wind further excites Naruto.

The moment Naruto finish his elemental manipulation training his master has given him accessed to the jutsu library. The jutsu library is full of jutsu that was bordering from C-class to S-class jutsu. Most of the jutsu in the library are water and wind base but there are also some of the elements like lightning, earth, and fire. But the thing that Naruto found it strange was that there are only handfuls of shadow base jutsu. He asks his master why and his master answer is...

"There are only handfuls of shadow base jutsu because a person who has a shadow affinity only comes along one's every 50 years. So there are only few jutsu's which is shadow base. The Nara clan can't be consider having a shadow affinity because they don't even know the full potential of the shadow element.

Hearing what his master said gave him an idea. The idea was to create his own jutsu, not for just shadow but also his wind and water element. With that said he only picks out a few jutsu from the jutsu library and began studying them and slowly trying to master them and after mastering them trying to create a new version of the jutsu.

That has been his routine for three months, with the help of his clone, learning a new jutsu and creating three or more version of that jutsu. In less than three months he has learned many jutsu and created quite a few of his own. His creations were all A-class and S-class base on the jutsu that he had already mastered. But his real master piece was the Rasengan.

Yes his best work and his greatest creation was modifying and improving the Rasengan. He master one's said that the Rasengan is a jutsu with limitless potential and truth be told Naruto agreed with him 100%. The Rasengan was his first offensive jutsu and his signature ninjutsu. That was why he had improved it as much as possible.

He had improved the Rasengan by adding his affinities to the jutsu. The effect was incredible, it had tripled the power of the Rasengan but strangely that wasn't enough for him. So not yet satisfied he decided to create other version of the Rasengan. In three months he has successfully created four Rasengan all of them wind base and he was aiming in creating nine more versions. The reason why all of them are wind base was because his master observation of the Rasengan was that it was perfect for wind base jutsu

Another three months had pass and now Naruto has an impressive ninjutsu library and had created many original jutsu and created a total of 13 version of the Rasengan all bordering from S-class to SS-class and two of those versions are SSS- class design to destroy large area in one hit and Naruto is proud of his creation and also his master was proud of him.

Kuroikongou was impressed. Not just because he mastered his elemental manipulation training in record time but also because his determination in creating and improving his jutsu. He was right the kid was a genius when it comes to ninjutsu. Those jutsu's that he created was a sentiment to what he said.

Now the kid's level might be compared to a kage. His chakra capacity surpassed some of the kage's his master and him have faced in the pass. His skill level is practically kage level as well, with a mastery of his element, a very high level in ninjutsu, mastery in fūinjutsu, a high level in taijutsu, and a mid-level in genjutsu. Yes the kid could be a kage right now but there is one more thing that the kid need to learn and that was his specialty.

"Boy leave your clones to do you're ninjutsu

As they walk far from the clones Naruto notice that the appearance of the field is changing. The forest was change into a graveyard full of swords. Naruto is now trying to decipher what is the meaning of this. But suddenly he felt a sword was about to hit him so he jump a couple of feet. After avoiding the sword he glared at the one who almost cut him in half. It shocked him to see that it was his master holding a sword that was made out of a black diamonds.

"Boy you're kenjutsu training begins now" he said as he stand and look at his student. "You're training in the other arts has already progress. You're a genius when it comes to elemental manipulation, ninjutsu, and fūinjutsu. You have some talent in taijutsu. You're only weak point is your genjutsu, you could not cast a high level genjutsu but at least you could dispel them. Now let's begin the final step of your training, my favourite, kenjutsu." Kuroikongou explain.

"Master I have a question. Why attack me if I'm learning kenjutsu." Naruto asked. The question was answer in another sideward slash which Naruto narrowly avoided

"The reason why I'm attacking with a sword is because it is the fastest way for you to learn kenjutsu. Now boy pick-up a sword and lets start the training or do you want me to massacre you before you pick out a sword." said Kuroikongou shouting the last part.

Naruto hearing his master grab the nearest sword that he could see and prepared in a basic sword stance.

His master seeing that begun his attack. He charged at Naruto in a speed that was as fast as Rock Lee when he opened the gates then hitting Naruto with a powerful downward thrust which Naruto block with his sword. Naruto was shocked by the power of that thrust, it felt like being hit by a two ton boulder. But that didn't stop his master he quickly followed it up by a combination of slashes and stabs in which Naruto narrowly blocked or dodge.

"First lesson always listen to your sword." He said after thrusts. He then continues his lecture and onslaught "A sword is not an ordinary weapon it has a heart and you must listen to it to become a kenjutsu master." After finishing what he said he grabs the nearest sword and tried to slash Naruto's mid-section but Naruto had mange to block but the result was both their swords being shattered.

After his sword being shattered he quickly jumps a couple of feet and grabs the nearest sword he could see then returning to a defensive stance. His master, seeing that Naruto was now armed, quickly charged. He tried another slash in Naruto head but Naruto blocked it with his sword and grabbing the nearest sword his master tried another thrust this aiming to his feet but Naruto, noticing the thrust, quickly jump another couple of feet away from his master. "Lesson two always study you're terrain and make it you're ally." After finishing what he said he charged at Naruto again.

'_The hell with this I'm being manned-handle. If this continued I'll be slaughter for sure. There is only one way for me to turn the tide and that.' _As he thought of an idea he grabbed nearby sword _'is to attack myself.' _He then charged at his master with all his strength_. _

'_Smart move but IT'S NOT ENOUGH'_ He then meet with Naruto in an exchange of slash and thrust in mid-air. As they continue to trade blows Naruto was beginning to weaken because of the strong attacks that his master was giving him. His master noticing it grin_ 'It's time for a little dance.' _at that though he began to do a complicated series of thrust and slicing moves. Naruto seeing those moves tried to create distance between him and his master but it was no avail. He was finding it difficult to defend in the barrage of attacks then suddenly he felt a strong hit in the gut. Looking at the source of pain he saw the fist of his master connecting to his gut and it was followed by an uppercut and then a swift kick to the gut sending him a couple of feet away from him.

"Lesson number three don't focus on the sword also focus at the body of your opponent"

With that said Naruto pick up another sword and charged at his master again.

That has been their new routine. Naruto will create a thousand clones that will work on his chakra control exercise, his ninjutsu training, and his study in fūinjutsu. The original Naruto on the other hand will be train by Kuroikongou in kenjutsu.

Naruto's training in kenjutsu only consist in one exercise and that's not to get kill by his master while learning the basic strikes and stances of kenjutsu easy right? Well not exactly. His master's styles is wild and dangerous and count to that his masterful; control over that giant sword of his. It was difficult for him not just to get beheaded by his master but also trying to attack his master as well.

But because Naruto is a fast learner and he could easily adapt to anything he had mange to figure out his master style in a week and that cause him less injuries after the end of their session but still it was still difficult for him to actually think of a counter but still it was an improvement. It took him a month to create an original dance of his own to counter his master's wild style but still his master's experience and masterful control over his large sword is still biting him in the ass. He was still trying to figure out how to counter that but for now he has a large sword to dodge.

**That's chapter 2 this is where the story becomes different than the original story. Next chapter Naruto learns to control the kyuubi's chakra. **

**Plz review and check my profile for my other story a different perspective.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: family meetings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This is chapter 3 I know I skipped parts in this chapter but I don't want to show those parts because of the people who haven't read the newest spoilers yet. **

Naruto was seriously exhausted and breathing heavily with bruises and cuts all over his body, his clothes had been almost torn up he had blood all over his body but yet had a smile on his face his 4 year training had just been completed after learning all the jutsus and technique he could learn in the past 4 years he had decided to try and learn how to control the kyuubi's chakra he first had to change the seal his father created. Instead of the kyuubi still controlling its chakra and sending his chakra to Naruto anytime it wanted Naruto's new seal had cut off the kyuubi from its chakra.

It had not been easy even after he had applied his new seal the kyuubi had proved while he was the strongest of all bijuu even without its chakra it had almost killed him had it not been from the 4 years intense training he took he was not sure if he would have survived but now he had full control of the chakra while he locked up the kyuubi in a cage until it cooled down. Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice

"Congratulations Naruto-kun you were able to control the kyuubi without any help" said a female voice as naruto turned around and saw a pretty red head woman in front of him with purple eyes for some reason he felt that he should know the woman.

" I must say you've definitely gotten strong" another voice added as Naruto looked behind the woman and saw a face that he never thought he would see as long as he lived, there was his father the 4th hokage in all his glory. As Naruto looked at the man different emotions ran through him shock, confusion and finally anger took over him.

"YOU" he roared as he launched at the man in speeds that shocked both parents as he developed a devastating punch to his father's stomach that sent the man doubled over.

"Do you know how much trouble and pain you put me though and what kind of father seals a demon into their own son minutes after they're born." naruto roared as tears where starting to fall from his eyes as he tried to approach him again as he saw that chains had erupted out of nowhere and held him to the ground as he saw that it came from the red haired lady.

"Naruto I know you are angry but please calm down and let us explain everything." The woman said in a motherly tone that surprisingly calmed the blond boy down.

"Sorry if I'm being rude but whom are you?" naruto asked confusingly.

"Minato-kun can you believe it our own son doesn't recognize me." The red haired lady said as she threatened to spill fake tears as minato could only smile. While naruto was shocked as he did not know that the woman before him was his own mother.

"Naruto I know you are mad at me for sealing the kyuubi in you but believe me I had no choice." Minato explained as kushina released the chains and pulled him up. "Before you say anything I want to explain everything that happened that night." Minato said.

I AM NOT GOING TO GO INTO DETAILS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THE NIGHT OF THE SEALING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT READ UP TO THE MANGA YET.

By the time his father was done naruto was shocked to find out everything that happened and why his father sealed the kyuubi into him.

"Wait so you mean Madara Uchiha is still alive how that is possible?" naruto asked genuinely confused since the man was supposed to be well over a 100 years old.

"I don't know naruto but I guess the sharingan has more abilities than most people believed." his father said.

"After everything that happened do you still hate us?" kushina asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"At first I was mad when I found out you sealed the kyuubi in me I never hated you, yeah I was a little mad when I found out you sealing the kyuubi in me but I never hated you and after finding out the whole truth behind the attack I cant be mad at you I'm sorry for hitting you and saying all those things dad." Naruto said as tears was spilling from his eyes and his mom hugged him, he then noticed that she started to fade along with his dad.

"Looks like we have to go naruto we didn't put that much chakra into the seal I'm even surprised we lasted this long." Minato explained as he went up to his son and hugged him while ruffling his hair.

"Before we leave." Minato said as he pushed two of his fingers on Naruto's forehead. "I transferred my memories from my battle with madara and all my techniques into you I have a feeling you are going to need it when you are ready to fight Akatsuki." He explained to naruto.

"Bye mom dad thanks for everything" Naruto said

"Don't forget we will always love you." His mom said as she was crying.

He was crying freely while his parents both smiled at him and they disappeared while naruto was left alone.

When he woke up he found a headache coming on as he sat up and saw Kuroikongou sitting on a rock.

"I take it was a success." The spirit said to his apprentice.

"Yes master the seal worked to perfection and I was able to take the kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said in a saddened voice since he knew that his training was over and he'll have to destroy the portal by leaving.

"Do you have everything you need?" the spirit asked he knew why the boy was side but there was nothing he could do about it this was meant to happen.

"Yes master I do and thank you for everything." Naruto said as he bowed to the spirit who nodded his head in return and watched as Naruto exited the portal and ran as fast as he could through the destroyed village that he passed 4 years ago.

When he got to a safe distance from the village he saw the explosion and the village disappeared never leaving a trace that it had been there before.

It had been 2 weeks since he finished his training and was in a village in the border of the land of lightning and tea country. When he got out of the portal the first thing he did was get new shinobi attire. He now wore black shinobi pants with a black long sleeved shirt and a black flak jacket like the ones the konoha jounin wore he had black shinobi sandals and then he wore a battle cloak like the one his father had except this one was light orange and had black flames at the bottom and the sleeves.

He knew it had been 4 years since he left so he had to create a spy network like Jiraiya to find out what has been going on since he left.

He had just sent his blood clones all over the elemental nations to create his spy network.

These clones were his latest and greatest creations so far using seals he created them with his blood and chakra.

The difference between these clones and shadow clones was that they could only be killed by a fatal injury and they had minds of their own and were well versed in any areas from medicine to cooking so it would be easy to infiltrate anywhere as a spy.

The seal also changed their blood so they couldn't be linked to each other if they were ever found out the best part about it was like a shadow clone whatever memory they gained he could too but using the seal he only got the memories and information he wanted. He could find out what was going on around the elemental nations within an hour.

He had just found a place to eat since it was only a bar that could open this late at night and was currently drinking sake while thinking about where he could find a hotel to stay for the night when he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" a feminine voice asked him as Naruto looked up and was surprised to see a very beautiful woman who stood at 5'8" and wore a blue kimono that had white flowers, she had light aqua blue hair that looked like it was mixed with a little green with emerald eyes, a heart shaped face, an hourglass figure and chest size that was a C bordering D cup.

"No there is no one seating there." Naruto answered.

" Thank you" she said as she took her seat as Naruto looked around and noticed over half the guys in the bar were looking at her with lust in their eyes and the ones who weren't were flirting with waitresses or some other women in the bar.

"Looks like you have a lot of admirers." Naruto said with a small smirk on his lips.

"It looks like I do but most men are perverts anyway." The woman said with a sly smile on her face.

"Then why did you seat next to me I hope you are not trying to use me as some sort of protector against them are you?" naruto asked with a small pout on his face.

This had her giggling "of course not I could tell that you were not a pervert just by looking at you." She said with a small smirk.

"That must be quite the talent you have." Naruto added.

"Of course it's part of a woman's intuition." She said with a smile.

Naruto and the young woman chatted about everything he found out her name was Tamao Ichinose who was a business trader from water country and owned businesses in different parts of the elemental nations which made her pretty wealthy for someone her age. It seemed both her parents were also rich traders and after they had passed away she inherited their business and was a successful woman. Naruto and Tamao talked for about 3 hours when they found out the bar was about to close.

He was going to bid her farewell and find a hotel to stay when he saw she was having trouble standing up it was obvious she had too much to drink and couldn't walk straight so naruto offered to take her back to her place which she accepted.

They had just walked out of the bar when they found themselves surrounded by a couple of thugs naruto could only sigh as he saw that Tamao was a little frightened.

"Well look what we have here boys." One of the thugs exclaimed.

"What a babe she's obviously too much for you brat why don't you beat it before we hurt you." Another one said in a cocky voice.

"And drop all your valuables while you are at it if you know what's good for you." Another exclaimed.

Deciding to get this over with it he made a couple of shadow clones and had them deal with the thugs while he and Tamao left.

Thank you for escorting me Naruto-kun," Tamao said.

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "hehe it was nothing really I was just doing the right thing."

**(Lemon alert)**

Before he knew what happened she had kissed him on the lips he was frozen in shock since this was the 1st time he had ever kissed a woman, thankfully instincts began to take over as he started kissing back; as Tamao moaned into the kiss Naruto licked her lips asking permission to enter. When she opened her mouth to grant him entrance and he tentatively probed her mouth. Wrapping his arms around Tamao he became more emboldened as she moaned into his kiss.

They soon found themselves in her room as they continued to deepen their kiss. She smiled knowingly and pushed him onto the bed where he landed on his back. She gave him a sultry smile before she took off her kimono to reveal a lacy, sky-blue bra and he suppressed a nosebleed, but he couldn't suppress the bulge in his pants.

Naruto began to work on her bra and it was luckily strapped on at the front so he popped it open with ease and stared down at her bountiful D-cup breast with an indelible hunger and fire in his eyes. She giggled at the dazed expression before it went down right primal and he attacked her lips again while his hands began to rub her tits sensually. His hands were rough, but it felt good against her porcelain delicate skin as the warmth in her belly grew exponentially. She moaned again as their tongues began to wrestle before he abandoned her mouth to kiss down her jaw.

His hands began to tease her breast and she whimpered every time his thumb gently passed over her sensitive nipples. His hot tongue began to drag down her neck and across her collarbone as he left open mouthed kisses down her body. Her hands were by no means idle as they began to rub him through his pants. She could feel the hardness beneath and he groaned into her neck as she continued to rub his length. She smirked at how much that could affect him until she felt him kissing around the area above her heaving chest. Her face was flushed red and her breaths became short and turned into pants at the overwhelming sensations that began to erupt around her chest area.

Tamao moaned as his mouth latched onto her right nipple and his right hand caressing her breast. His left hand had moved down to her hip and began to fiddle with the waistband of her shorts. His hand began to be more proactive towards her nipple as his hands began to caress the tiny nub. While three of his fingers rubbed her fleshy breast, he used his thumb and index finger to twist, pull, and pinch the nipple, causing her to groan under his ministrations. While that was happening, he laid kisses on her erect nub before he opened his mouth and let his tongue run wild, tracing concentric circles around her nipple. The fire inside her grew even larger as the heat began to overwhelm her when his tongue finally touched her sensitive nub. When he did this, he looked up right into her eyes and she watched as he began to use his tongue to flick at her hypersensitive nipple and she moaned again as he gave it a good suck. His left hand was now resting on her stomach as it traced and rubbed circles into her toned stomach.

Her hands moved up to his hair and they each grabbed a fistful and pushed his mouth closer to her bosom as he nipped and teased the pink nubs. He then switched, kissing across the valley of her breast and then he gave the other breast the same treatment and she arched her back when he pinched and bit her nipples at the same time. The fire in her belly was threatening to spill over when she felt the hand on her stomach move south and dig under her pants. It passed her hips, and went down, down to her hot sex and he slowly slid a finger up and down her wet slit through her panties. At the same time, his left hand pinched her right nipple and his teeth tugged at her left and the influx of pleasure caused the fire in her belly to spill over and out as she came into his panties and it diffused through onto his finger. It was sudden and she wasn't ready for his actions and the next thing she knew, she let out a high pitched scream her orgasm came in waves.

When she came of her orgasm, he went back to her face and kissed her gently, conveying the passion and love he felt for her. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist as she flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. She then took of his vest and his shirt. He moaned as her hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach while she still nipped and licked at his pulse point, throwing in the occasional suck. She soon began to descend again and kissed down his collar bone and latched onto his right nipple, giving it a quick lick before kissing across the plains of his chest to his other nipple and then down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at his pants and took them off also removing his boxers forcefully.

Tamao was slightly surprised at the length of his dick since he was pretty big. She then wrapped her right hand around it as she began to stroke him which earned her a loud groan from him as she could only smirk at how well she was doing she then laid subtle kisses on his dick before she engulfed him in her mouth. Naruto could only groan when she started sucking his dick this was the best feeling he ever had as she continued bobbing her head up and down on his dick while her other hand was massaging his balls.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!" She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits.

"Are you ready for the main course?" she whispered into his ear as she took of her panties then got on top of him and took a hold of his dick as she positioned herself on top of him she then descended down his dick and could only moan at the pleasure of having her pussy engulfed by his dick. She then began to move up and down but she felt even more pleasure when he started to thrust into her with reckless abandon for about 5 minutes that was until he flipped them over. She was now on the bottom while he was at the top a light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Naru-kun. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her stomach began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their stomachs caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust.

The signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Tamao felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto fell onto her breast and his face buried its way in between the valley of her breasts.

They could not move anymore from their orgasms as Naruto lifted the bed covers over them and they went into a deep slumber from their orgasms.

Naruto had one last thought before he completely succumbed to his slumber. _Thank Kami I learned an anti pregnancy jutsu from that medical book._

The bright rays from the sun burnt his eyes as Naruto looked up and saw he was in a hotel which had him alarmed since he never remembered renting a room he tried to move when he felt something on his chest, he looked down and saw a mop of blue hair on his chest then last night's activities came back to him as he could only blush and smile.

'_Now I know why Jiraiya always went to the brothel almost every night' _were Naruto's thoughts as the feeling of having sex were nothing he had ever felt before.

Speaking of the sannin naruto knew he would have to summon the toads to see if he could still summon them or not seeing that he was banished from konoha. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a groan

Good morning Tamao-chan," Naruto said hoping that he would not get beaten for what happened, sometimes women could become violent and she had been drunk so she might not even remember last night.

Tamao looked at him and for a moment Naruto was afraid he was going to be on the receiving end of 'the female fist of fury'. However she just gave him a saucy smile, "Good morning to you too Naruto-kun, I hope you enjoyed last night."

Naruto gave an internal sigh of relief as he grinned at her, "I had a very good time last night. I hope that you enjoyed it as well."

Naruto's answer was a steaming kiss on the lips, which soon turned into a small make out session. It lasted for a while before they entered the shower and had another round.

It was later in the day when they both went their separate ways as she thanked Naruto for everything. He was now trying to figure out his next move '_I need to find a place of my own I can't be staying at hotels every night.'_

**KONOHA**

Tsunade could only sigh as she got a report from Jiraiya stating that he had found nothing about Naruto. Ever since Naruto left she had wanted Jiraiya to keep an eye on him so he would not get into any trouble but the problem was the kid disappeared of the face of the earth. The pervert's spy network could not find him anywhere at first she was worried that akatsuki had got to him but Jiraiya had informed her that they were also looking for him as well which meant they hadn't gotten to him, she was then afraid that something might have happened to him but according to the toads he was fine since his name hadn't been taken off the scroll yet the toads had tried reverse summon but something had been blocking them from summoning him. Where had he disappeared to?

Konoha had changed a little since Naruto was banished Jiraiya had put a seal on sasuke as soon as the kid had woken up. It was kind of like the caged bird seal except it was automatic should the brat leave the village without permission the seal would automatically activate killing him instantly.

Sakura and the rest of the chunins that had been in the same year as Naruto were a little saddened about what happened to him but had gotten over it after and things had returned to normal for them.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were a different story they both felt like they had failed Minato especially Jiraiya since he was the boy's godfather and he never bothered to take care of the child. Now he spent most of his time outside the village looking for him through his spy network while Kakashi just stood on at the memorial ground a lot more than he used to.

Konoha had suffered the worst when villages like snow country and wave country heard about his banishment. They had originally wanted to cut ties with konoha but as much as they hated to admit a lot of their revenue from trades came from konoha since out of all the 5 hidden villages, konoha had the biggest population by far. They did the next best thing and raised their prices on everything that they imported and exported to konoha.

Suna was another one that had nearly backed out of the alliance because of Gaara who was now the kazekage he had initially wanted to break their alliance but that would mean that his village would have no allies and if a war broke out they were on their own so he kept the alliance, but their relationship had been strained until he got captured by Akatsuki. She had to send Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma's team to retrieve him from akatsuki.

From the reports by the time they got there they had already extracted the bijuu from him but luckily one of the elders had used a forbidden medical jutsu to bring him back to life at the cost of her own soul. Their alliance still wasn't that strong but it was still better than it was before.

Tsunade could only sigh as she looked at konoha from the hokage tower and hope that they found naruto before akatsuki did.

**Naruto's skill level**

**Ninjutsu: ELITE JOUNIN- MID KAGE LEVEL.**

**Taijutsu: KAGE LEVEL**

**Genjutsu: LOW JOUNIN (he can only dispel genjutsus he can't make them because of his chakra levels.)**

**FUUINJUTSU: MASTER (BETWEEN JIRAIYA AND HIS FATHER'S LEVEL)**

**KENJUTSU: MASTER**

**That's it for this chapter please be sure to review and check my profile for my other story A Different Perspective.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter 4 it took me a while because of my mid terms and I did not have the time to update my stories.**

He could only sigh as he sat in a ramen shop eating miso ramen with sake. Naruto was currently thinking about everything he had learnt from his Intel, it seemed that the blood clones he created had actually worked and he now had eyes and ears in every major village and even some minor villages in the elemental nations.

He had just gotten the 1st report a couple of days ago and it did not look good a lot had happened since he stepped into the portal 4 years ago it seemed that akatsuki had been busy before he came back they had gotten 4 out of the 9 Jinchuriki the only ones remaining now where the nibi, sanbi, rokubi, hachibi and the kyuubi. He had his Intel search all the remaining Jinchuriki it seemed Kumo had the nibi and hachibi Jinchuriki while the sanbi was somewhere in oceans of water country since its Jinchuriki was dead and the rokubi Jinchuriki had already deserted his village.

He also had reports on the status of the five hidden villages.

Konoha had already recovered from the sound and Suna invasion 4 years ago but it seemed that after he had left the alliance they had with some of the other villages had taken a hit most of them had placed huge taxes on their trades with konoha. He also found out that each of the rookie 9 had actually become chunnin now, Sasuke and Neji had even been promoted to jounin, his former teammate's sasuke and Sakura were still there but he had been replaced by some guy named Sai, Sakura along with Ino were med-nins and studied under the hokage and shizune. Sasuke had a seal placed on him and was usually trained by Kakashi, he also found out that his godfather had been searching for him not that the sage would ever find him.

Suna had also recovered from the attack and Gaara had even been made Kazekage but was captured by the akatsuki luckily he was recovered by the rescue squads but the bijuu had already been taken. This brought a smile to naruto's face it looked like Gaara's life had gotten much better since he last saw him he knew he would have to visit him sometime.

Kiri had ended their civil war and the bloodline side had won the battle thanks to their leader a woman named Mei Terumi who actually had two kekkei genkai. She was now the Mizukage it seemed like she was also looking for the sanbi and the rokubi Jinchuriki.

Kumo was still as strong as ever and their Kage was A yotsuki was actually the elder brother of the hachibi Jinchuriki called killer bee from what he had learnt Kumo ninjas including their Kage were really arrogant.

Iwa had not changed much over the years they still had the sandaime Onoki of the twin scales as their Tsuchikage but they had also lost their Jinchuriki but it seemed like the man himself did not seem to care about the Jinchuriki and according to rumours he had actually hired akatsuki before.

He could only sigh as he thought of everything that had happened since he left one thing was for sure he was not ready to take on the likes of akatsuki yet after seeing his father's memory and the battle with madara he knew that without a teleportation jutsu like the hiraishin he wouldn't stand much chance against madara uchiha, he still could not find anything on the other members of the akatsuki apart from Sasori who was already deceased Itachi uchiha and Hoshigake Kisame. He knew if he was going to defeat akatsuki he needed allies but not from the hidden villages he would need outside help but he would figure that out later.

He paid for his meal and left the bar he still had on the same outfit except this time he kept his face completely hidden he knew if he walked around in the open it was only a matter of time before Jiraiya or Akatsuki found him. Naruto was now walking to the waterfall that laid his first base. He knew that his clones had already finished constructing it because one of the clones had dispelled. But even though he was approaching his first hide out his mind was somewhere else. He had formulated a plan during his three years training in the scroll dimension and he was currently fulfilling the first phase of the plan. His plan was has four phases, the first phase of the plan is to create bases in every country that has a strategic and economic advantage, the second phase of the plan is to gather shinobi's with specific specialties that are willing to follow a person like him, the third phase and fourth phase of the plan are still incomplete.

He was almost there when he felt huge chakra levels coming from the northeast of where he was which was the border of lightning country naturally he wouldn't have bothered since it was the border of a major country, it could have been patrols catching a missing nin or a spy but that was not what caught his attention it was the type of chakra that was been used it almost felt like the kyuubi's chakra. Naruto's eyes widened momentarily and knew that it was probably a Jinchuriki ran to where the battle was taking place.

She couldn't believe it! She was defeated, her Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata and one of the most talented kunoichi in Kumo defeated by this two freaks. She had been fighting against this two for the last two hours and all of her attacks that were enhanced by the Nibi's chakra were useless against this two. Now after two hours of fighting these two freaks she was now out of chakra, barely conscious and what's worse is that the power of the Nibi was sealed by that Kakuzu guy.

Also the two were very hard to kill. Both of them had different fighting styles, the person known as Kakuzu was a Ninjutsu expert. He was able to combine multiple elemental jutsus into just one powerful attack and that psychopath known as Hidan is very, very sufficient with his freaking scythe and enough to land some hits. Both of them were so different yet they have one thing in common, they are both immortals.

But the scariest things about this two are their teamwork. They may hate each other but when they team up they are almost impossible to beat.

"That was one heck of fight." Kakuzu said with a wicked smirk in his face. "But sadly for you I'm the one that you had to fight."

"Hey Kakuzu-teme, don't take all the fucking credit here. I was the one who had to fucking fight her in close range. I almost got fucking burned" Hidan shouted with irritation in his voice towards his partner.

"Heh shut your freaking' mouth. I was the one that hit her with the finishing blow so I was the one who technically defeated her." Kakuzu said in a cocky voice.

"You are really getting in my last nerves. I suggest you shut the hell up or I will make you a sacrifice for Jashin-Sama." Hidan said in a deadly voice.

"Heh you wouldn't even lay a finger on me." Kakuzu said while he narrows his eyes on his partner.

Yugito now was now helpless and hopeless. She just closed her eyes and screamed as she felt as if she had been stabbed in the stomach right after the pain died down she heard a sound of explosion coming from the wall on her right side as she blacked out from the pain and blood loss the only thing she saw was a man with a mask and cloak before she succumbed to darkness.

The two of them looked at the entrance where the explosion happened, waiting if someone were to come out. In a matter of seconds a blur come out of the explosion running towards Yugito. Hidan, who was still in the middle of his sacrifice and was startled by the explosion and didn't have time to block the kick of the strange blur, The kick sent him flying towards the side of his partner.

Hidan, who quickly recovered from the kick, glared at the one who interrupted his 'ritual'. Both Hidan and Kakuzu stared at the man that was at the side of the Jinchuriki that they were supposed to capture.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan shouted at the stranger.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't paying attention to any of them. He was busy analyzing the battlefield that the three fought on. He was trying to determine what kind of damage their jutsu could do basing on the battlefield. _'Let's see, this please is totally trash. There are a lot of burn marks, there are some slice marks in the ground, and there are some scattered water. So I'm guessing burn marks either represents fire and lightning base jutsu, the scattered water represents water base jutsu, and the slice marks on the ground represents a weapon of some sort being use probably that scythe of that silver haired guy that I just kick.'_

Naruto then decided to answer the man's question. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto not that it will matter since it will be the last name the both of you will ever hear."

Kakuzu hearing that name could only think of one thing _'Why does that name sound familiar.'_

Hidan on the other hand was irritated because he was being ignored by the guy who placed a hard kick on his jaw. "Naruto huh, I am going to enjoy cleaving the life out of you." Hidan said as he prepared his scythe then charged at Naruto.

"Hidan not yet you idiot." Kakuzu tried to warn his partner but to no avail.

Hidan charged at Naruto with incredible speed. He swung his scythe downwards expecting to cleave Naruto in half but what happen next was unexpected.

Naruto seeing the scythe descending on him quickly grabbed his sword and easily blocked Hidan's scythe he then charged his sword with wind chakra which made the sword glow and also made it sharper in which naruto swung down hard on Hidan's right shoulder. The akatsuki member could only scream in pain as he jumped back next to his partner while naruto made a couple of shadow clones and had them guard Yugito.

"Hidan you fool, think before you attack." Kakuzu said to his partner as prepare for battle.

"Shut it Kakuzu that was a fucking lucky shot. It will not happen again." Hidan told his partner while holding his wounded shoulder.

"Lucky huh, don't worry the next shot that I'll make, I'll guarantee you it will cleave you're entire shoulder off." Naruto said with a cold voice.

"Why you fucking..." Hidan was about to charge again but was stop by Kakuzu. "The fuck with it Kakuzu," Hidan yelled at his partner.

"Wait Hidan," Kakuzu level his partner with a glare. Hidan seeing the glare of his partner grudgingly stood back and waited for his partner to give the signal to attack.

"You" Kakuzu pointing at Naruto. "Why are you helping her? I know you are not a Kumo shinobi and do you know what she is?"

"Yes I know who she is." Naruto simply stated.

"No you don't if you know what she truly his..." Kakuzu was quickly cut-off by a tremendous killing intent that was focus on him.

"I know that she is a Jinchuriki and practically that's the reason why I'm helping." Naruto stated.

"Why the hell do you want ...?" Kakuzu was again interrupted by Naruto.

"If I don't help my own kind then who will help people like us?" Naruto told Kakuzu.

The two of them quickly deciphered what he said and then they went wide eye in shock.

Kakuzu now remembered who he was. He was the Jinchuriki that had disappeared of the face of the planet.

"That is why you're name is familiar." Kakuzu said out loud.

"Hey Kakuzu, do you know that gaki." Hidan asked his partner.

"Yes I know who he is. So you finally show yourself to us finally Leader-sama has been searching for you for quiet sometime now." Kakuzu said as he quickly went on a battle stance.

"I see you know who I am now huh. Good I have been itching for a good fight." Naruto said as he went on his own fighting stance

"Hey Kakuzu who exactly is the gaki" Hidan ask again clearly irritated

"He is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kakuzu told his partner.

"You mean the Jinchuriki that Leader-sama was bitching about all the time." Kakuzu nodded. "Perfect I am going to enjoy this." Hidan then went to his battle stance.

"I hope both of you are ready for a one way ticket to hell."

"Boy do you think you can beat us both by yourself." Hidan smirked at Naruto.

"You are way too young to fighting to even be fighting me." Kakuzu said as he removes his cloak to show four masks from his back. The four masks suddenly broke free from his back which in turn created different entities but one of the masks suddenly dissolves to the ground. "Damn that bitch, she had destroy my water heart, no matter I'll just replace it later."

"Great I'll already have to deal with two ugly guys but one of them actually summons three uglier creatures. This will be interesting." Naruto stated with a bore tone.

"Ok punk you are beginning to really get on my fucking last nerves." Hidan growled as he charged. "Kakuzu this gaki is mine, don't you dare interfere."

"You really are an idiot." Naruto closed his eyes. He then channelled his chakra to his body. The chakra was so large that it was visible to the naked eye.

'_Shit that brat's chakra capacity is at the level of the Nibi. Let just hope that he doesn't have the skills to back that up.' _Kakuzu observe. _'I hope Hidan knows what his doing, wait a minute this is Hidan we're talking about he never knows what his doing. Oh well I just hope that he manages to fight this kid long enough for me to see his abilities._

Hidan on the other hand was so busy thinking on how to cleave his opponent to pieces to notice or feel the chakra that he was emitting.

'_Five, Four, Three, Two, One,' _Naruto then open his eyes. _'Zero,' _the chakra that he was channelling suddenly went back to his body. He then charged at Hidan with blinding speed.

Hidan was startled because of the speed that Naruto showed._' What? How the hell could he move that fast while holding a large weapon.' _Hidan wondered. Hidan suddenly felt pain in his gut, looking at the cause his eyes widen when he saw Naruto's knee to his gut.

"You know if you even have a single brain cell in that head of yours I suggest you use it because if you don't I may get bored and end this real quick." Naruto then deliver a kick to the jaw sending Hidan flying upwards. Naruto then eyed Kakuzu in the corner. _'He really is the brains of this partnership; good I may just enjoy this fight.' _He then jumped upwards and delivered an axe kick to the head of Hidan, smashing Hidan's face to the ground.

'_Shit, the kid is fast.' _Kakuzu thought as he observed how easily he surpassed Hidan, he then disappeared from his sight. _'Shit.' _

Naruto then appeared in front of Kakuzu and the both of them began to exchange blows. Kakuzu tried to hit Naruto with his fist enhanced in earth chakra but Naruto was able to dodge and block them because of his superior speed, Naruto on the other hand was doing the first kata of his Dance of the Elemental Dragons, the Dance of the Crystal Wind, he tried to deliver cutting blows to Kakuzu but because of his experience he was able to doge the lethal blows that he tried to deliver, also because of his experience he was force to used the Dance of the Crimson Ocean to blocked the attacks that was close in connecting. After five minutes of Taijutsu battle Naruto then made some distance away from Kakuzu.

"You are quiet good you know that." Kakuzu commented.

**"**Hey how old are you? You seem way to experienced to be dodging my high speed attacks." Naruto asked.

"So you noticed huh," Kakuzu said in a smug voice. "You know you kinda' remind me of the very first Konoha shinobi that I ever fought...the Shodaime Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widen in shocked and said. "You fought the Shodaime."

"Yeah kid when I was still loyal to my village about 70 years ago." Kakuzu stated.

"I see looks like you're not just the brains of this partnership but you're also the most competent." Naruto then jumped a couple of feet away from Kakuzu. "I think you're partner is already awake I suggest both of you think of a plan because I am going to turn it up a notch." Naruto noticing that Hidan was starting to stand up,

"Damn you that kick actually hurt like hell." Hidan grumble while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hidan get you're worthless ass here right know." Kakuzu ordered.

"Why the fuck should I?" Hidan retorted but understand when he saw the eyes of his partner. He quickly went to his partner's side.

"Ok what the fuck do you want to tell me Kakuzu?' Hidan asked.

Kakuzu was about to answer but was quickly interrupted by Naruto. "You know you should really listen to your partner more often you know that." Naruto referring to Hidan,

"Why you..." Hidan was about to retort but was quickly stop by his partner.

He grabbed a fist full of Hidan's hair. "Hidan stop you're recklessness this instance, where both going to die if you charged like that without a plan."

Hidan scowled, "You think he can kill us huh, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu glared at his partner trying to send a message to him. Hidan seeing that glare, the glare that Kakuzu only use when he was sure that the opponent could kill both of them at the same time, seeing that glare he sighed and said "What's the plan then?"

"Hidan listen and listen well when I was fighting him in close range I saw two thinks that may both be dangerous for both us." Kakuzu whispered.

"What two things," Hidan ask in a curious voice?

"I saw two restriction seals; a chakra seal and a gravity seal." Kakuzu whispered calmly.

"WHAT, you mean..." Hidan said in a fearful voice.

"Yeah the plan is to kill him before he unleashes his full power or else were both dead even in our standards." Kakuzu said with a voice of caution.

"I finally found someone that could kill me." Hidan said rather excitedly.

'_Yeah me too Hidan me too, But the thing that worries me the most is that sword of his..." _Kakuzu thought as he looks at the damage his sword created.

"I hope both of you are ready." Naruto told the duo as stood in a fighting style with his sword. "Because now both of you are going to..." He then disappeared from their sight.

**"**_What the hell..." _Both Kakuzu and Hidan thought.

"Die" He suddenly appeared in the middle of Kakuzu and Hidan.

'_Shit' _was the last thing both of them thought before Naruto started his assault.

Both of them back paddled away from Naruto but they were too late, they were on his field of reach. Naruto swung his sword towards Hidan; Hidan barely blocked with his scythe but even with the blocked Hidan was still sent flying towards the wall. Naruto using the momentum he achieved during the thrust did a 360 degrees spin and attempted to cleave Kakuzu in half. Kakuzu on the other hand, after noticing that Naruto was right beside him already started to jump immediately but because the sword was wind enhance he still suffered a light cut in his chest.

'_Just as I thought he is a wind user.' _Kakuzu thought as he tried to create some distance.

"Actually I'm a wind master." Naruto told Kakuzu from behind as if he could read Kakuzu's mind. Kakuzu's eyes widen when he saw Naruto from behind.

Naruto then channel wind chakra to his free hand to form a sword.

**"WIND RELEASE: BLADE OF WIND"**

He then struck Kakuzu with the blade of wind on his left hand completely cutting Kakuzu's entire left shoulder. Kakuzu grunted in pain as some blood from his left shoulder poured out. Naruto then notice that Hidan was starting to recover, he smirked and without any hand seals he perform his oldest Jutsu.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

He then created two clones _'Deal with him,' _Naruto send a mental order to his clones. The clones then began to battle with Kakuzu as the original charged at Hidan.

Hidan was quickly recovering from the heavy blow that was given to him by Naruto until he felt that someone was fast approaching, he then notice that his opponent was fast approaching him. He prepared his scythe and charged as well. They both trade blows with their respective weapons, friction were flying everywhere as the two clashes their respective weapons.

Hidan was finding it difficult to fight Naruto in an equal footing using his scythe. His scythe was a good weapon but it was very heavy, it hinders his true speed while his opponent on the other hand is already faster than him when using his true speed but the weapon he was using was practically weighs nothing because he keeps doing some strange dance that was slowly shredding him.

Naruto was also analyzing is opponent while fighting him '_this guy is weird its like he has no fighting style at all even the way he swings that scythe there's no real form its like he's just swinging away and hoping to hit me but the thing is that scythe can only injure a ninja much less a Jinchuriki at best which means that scythe is not meant to kill but do something else that ensures his victory which means I have to separate him from the scythe and destroy it._

He then jumped a couple of feet away from Hidan and did hand seals so fast that surprised both akatsuki ninjas then a black ball made from wind appeared in his right hand

"**WIND RELEASE: SHADOW BALL"**

He then jumped a couple of feet and then threw the shadow ball directly to the chest of Hidan blowing him away. _"Its kinda fun making that guy fly, it's very entertaining but I have another problem to worry about.'_ He then felt his last shadow clone being destroyed_ "Looks like the last one had already bite the dust.' _He shifted his eyes to Kakuzu as he reattaches his left shoulder. Naruto mentally sighed_ 'This is going to be an entertaining fight'_

Kakuzu after reattaching his armed glared at Naruto, the kid was good he could admit that and he realize the kid's plan on fighting him and his partner_ 'Pity, in a couple of years the kid will have fine bounty in your head someday but sadly for you I'm not going to' let you live.' _Kakuzu then use his lightning mask to launch an attack.

"**LIGHTNING RELEASE: FALSE DARKNESS" **

A spear of lightning then came out of the mouth of the mask that was approaching Naruto in high-speed. Naruto smirked behind his mask. He then lifts his sword.

**"WIND RELEASE: WIND CUTTER"**

Naruto then swung his sword sideward creating a large slicing wind. Both jutsu clash but the wind jutsu easily overpowered the lightning jutsu and it was headed towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu jumped in the air and by using his fire and wind mask he launch a combine attack.

**"FIRE RELEASE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME MISSILE."**

**"WIND RELEASE: PRESSURE DAMAGE" **

The combination of the two elements created an intensive fire blast that it melted the ground underneath the attack. It was headed towards Naruto in high-speed.

"_Shit if I get hit by that the damage will be overwhelming, luckily his not the only one that knows how to mix elements." _Naruto then created a shadow clone. The shadow clone then began to make some seals.

**"WATER RELEASE: TEARING TORRENT"**

"**Wind Release: Wind Barrier Jutsu"**

The combination of the two jutsu created a large quantity of water vapour, it then created a strong wind whirls inside the highly concentrated mist turning it into a solid barrier. It was able to successfully block Kakuzu's wind and fire combination and also creating mist around the vicinity. Naruto again smirked he made a single seal.

"**HIDDEN MIST JUTSU"**

Naruto then created a very thick mist around the entire area blocking the sight of his opponents.

'_Man those two are really entertaining but sadly I have to end this or else it will be three on one.' _Naruto then began to formulate a plan.

'_DAMN. That kid managed to block one of my most powerful attacks. He wasn't even using his tenant's power and he could easily match me and Hidan at the same time. I have no choice I need to go to my long range mode. Once he use his sword against me I'll be dead for sure.'_ Kakuzu then called his four masks. The four masks then fuses with his body enveloping half of his body with black threads.

'_Once I get my hands on that kid I will make sure that no one will recognize him' _Hidan thought as recovered from that strange attack.

'_Let's see if I compare this two, Hidan is the one who is hardest to kill but Kakuzu on the other is the most skill. Looks like I have to end this with one hit'. _Naruto then think of a jutsu that could end both of them in one hit then it hit him._'_ Naruto then made some one-handed seals.

"**WATER RELEASE: PREDATOR OF THE MIST"**

Naruto then created four mist fox. The foxes were six foot with red eyes. "Okay guys go and find our targets while I prepare." The foxes then disappeared from the mist. "Good," Naruto then spun his sword.

The foxes that Naruto created were not meant for an attack they were meant for scouting areas that was hard to see in the human eye. They were hard to detect and ones they saw the opponent they quickly dispelled and deliver the information to the user.

The four foxes then spotted their master's prey. Kakuzu was waiting for Naruto to attack in the corner of the sewer, while Hidan on the other hand was recklessly swinging his scythe hoping to cut something. After the foxes spotted the prey they quickly disperse sending the information to their creator.

After receiving the information on where Kakuzu is, he smiled because it was actually fun to fight people who uses their brains, but when he received the information on where Hidan was located he almost stumbled to his feet. _'Either I hit that guy to hard and it damaged his brain or the guy doesn't have a brain at all, oh well.' _Naruto then added speed in spinning his sword. As Naruto spun his sword, it was slowly creating a tornado. The tornado was slowly sucking the mist, in a matter of seconds the mist was already gone. Kakuzu and Hidan then spotted Naruto creating a giant tornado.

"Hey zombie brothers try this on for size."

"**WIND RELEASE: WALTZ OF THE TORNADO"**

Naruto then swung his sword in a sideward arc releasing the tornado from the sword. The tornado then split into eight individual tornados and then each tornados paired up with the nearest tornado being connected by a chakra thread resembling a bolas (a/n bolas are a throwing weapon designed to capture animals). The four pair of tornados then began to rapidly rotate as it charged towards Naruto's targets. Two pairs then charge on Kakuzu while the two other pairs then charged at Hidan.

'_What the fuck, what kind of jutsu is that? Dodging that kind of jutsu will be fatal .I hope I could cancel both of those dancing tornados.' _Kakuzu then prepare all his masks for his ultimate elemental combination.

"**FIRE RELEASE: INTELLIGENT HARD WORK"**

"**WIND RELEASE: PRESSURE DAMAGE"**

"**LIGHTNING RELEASE: FALSE DARKNESS"**

"**EARTH RELEASE: EARTH MAUSOLEUM DUMPLING"**

Kakuzu then threw four elemental attacks at the dancing tornados effectively cancelling them but the aftermath was disastrous. The aftermath of the clash was an explosion of wind, earth, and fire all over the area destroying half the central sewer and also completely blowing of the roof top. Kakuzu was also blown away.

Hidan on the other hand wasn't lucky as his partner. Noticing the level of the two dancing tornados he decided to do the only attacking jutsu in his arsenal. He began to rapidly spin his scythe with the use of the long cable. His scythe then glowed bright crimson. He then threw his scythe towards one of the dancing tornados.

"**TRIPLE-BLADED BLOOD DANCE"**

The scythe was rotating so fast that it forms a crimson disc. It then clash with one of the dancing tornados. The rotation of the scythe was trying to reverse the rotation of the tornado but because the high-speed rotation of both the tornado combines the, scythe was shredded in the middle of the dancing tornado but also the first dancing tornado was cancelled.

'_Fuck my scythe. How could that jutsu destroy my scythe? My scythe is made out of the strongest materials nothing in the past could even scratch it but this kid, with just one jutsu has manage to shred a good portion of it, What kind...?' _He was stop on his train of thoughts when he felt a searing wind. He shifted his and his eyes widen in shocked. The last pair of dancing tornados was approaching towards him. _'Shit'._ It was so close to him that it didn't give him time to dodge.

The thread that connected the tornado entangles Hidan's entire body. The two tornados then began circling around Hidan. In a matter of seconds the two tornados clash with each other, with Hidan being in the middle. The clash resulted in an explosion of wind that quickly shredded the person who was entangled by the threat, in this case Hidan. Hidan screamed in pain as the wind was shredding his entire body. After 15 seconds the wind suddenly stops.

Naruto surveyed the battle ground as he looked around his clones had already got Yugito to a safe location outside he then looked at the two members of akatsuki _' so that's it those masks that he has don't only give him an extra life they also give him an extra element which explains how he is able to use all 5 elements.' _He then saw Hidan standing and was inwardly shocked _'what the fuck is that Hidan guy made of he just took an S-rank jutsu and is still standing is he also some kind of immortal no matter his scythe is gone I have to finish him off quickly before the other guy recovers.'_

'_Fuck!_ Hidan mentally screamed _'If there was ever the time to thank Jashin-sama this will be the time. If I'm not immortal that jutsu would have killed me for sure.' _Hidan then began to stand up, stumbling and slipping because of the blood he lost during the and after the jutsu. Now that he was back to his feet he tried to reach his damage scythe that was a big mistake. The first step Hidan made he was quickly impaled by Naruto's sword through his stomach.

"Fuck 'cough' you' cough' you can't kill me cough, cough, Jashin-sama made me immortal." Hidan said while coughing blood.

This froze naruto immediately '_ no wonder the son of a bitch is so hard to kill he's a fucking jashinist no wonder the girl lost to these guys.' _He had read about jashinism when he was training in his master's library they were an old cult that believed in a god named Jashin they would get immortality in exchange they had to sacrifice the life of the opponents they fought to the god. They usually won by talking the opponent's blood and using it to make self induced injuries on their opponents without touching them. _So that's what the scythe was for thank Kami I didn't let him touch me with that scythe but I have to kill him now he's to dangerous._

"I have a news flash for you." Naruto told Hidan as he grabbed his face with his right hand while his left hand holds his sword. "In this world there is no such thing as immortal. We are all going to die one day, but sadly for you today you will die." Naruto then began to channel wind chakra to his right palm. The wind chakra then began to create a spiral drill. Naruto then removed his sword and raised the body of Hidan and then shifted his body towards one of the seal exits

"**WIND RELEASE: DRILL CANNON"**

Naruto's right hand then unleashes a concentrated wind blast in the shape of a giant spiral drill. The spiral drill was rapidly rotating automatically destroying Hidan's body upon release. The spiral drill kept on going destroying everything in its path. It then drills through one of the seal exits completely destroying the exit and anything that was behind it.

After a couple of seconds the jutsu died down showing the destruction that the jutsu cause. Hidan's body was completely destroyed, with no traces of his body could be seen, not even a single drop of blood. Also the landscape that was behind Hidan was completely levelled, only showing a drilled up path way.

He then walked up and found the scythe that the dead akatsuki member used and he then sealed it in a scroll after he was done he sensed a new presence on the wall as he looked at the wall he saw something that looked like a huge plant that blended in with the wall.

"I know akatsuki recruits freaks but I never thought that they would recruit a freaking plant." Naruto said loud enough to catch the attention of the 'plant'.

The plant turned around and glared at Naruto. "The _nine-tailed _Jinchuriki has _finally app_eared."

Naruto then looked at the giant plant. He seemed to resemble a giant Venus flytrap and his face seemed to be divided by two, one-half of his face is black while the other half is white.

"Leader-sama will be pleased that he has finally appeared." Said the white half of the face with a robotic voice

"_Yes leader-sama will be pleased. Let us capture him."_ Said the black half of the face with a dark voice.

"No we must not, He managed to kill Hidan and he was immortal." The white half argued with the black half.

"_Are you forgetting that Hidan was also an idiot and arrogant. We are more powerful than him. We could take the Kyuubi Jinchuriki._" The black half argue back.

"I know but he seems to be holding back when he was fighting Kakuzu and Hidan."

"_We could still take him._"

"What about Itachi-san, He will be pissed-off if we capture his target,"

"_Then he could have our target he is annoying and irritating. I don't want to listen to his worthless and pathetic raps and rhyming._"

"I like his rhyming, it is good."

Naruto on the other watched as the plant like man quarrel with himself. _'Is that guy fighting with himself? Akatsuki really knows how to recruit weird people.'_ Naruto thought as he developed a massive sweat dropped because that guy was screaming at himself.

"_We must capture him now!_" Shouted the black half to his other half,

"No we must not!" Shouted the white half to his other half as well,

"Will you shut it Zetsu." Kakuzu growled rubbing the back of his head.

"Kakuzu you're finally awake. _Too bad you have been knocked out you missed one hell of a show." _Both the faces of Zetsu greeted him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where the hell is Hidan?" Kakuzu wondered.

"Hidan has joined is God in hell._ About time if you ask me, I'm getting irritated of all the Jashin-sama he has been yelling all the time." _Zetsu said.

"Wait a minute. That brat had managed to kill Hidan." Kakuzu ask in shocked.

"Yeah, _Shocking isn't it,_ He had managed to destroy Hidan's body completely, there is no trace of him anymore._ That's a good thing we don't have to clean anything up." _Zetsu answered.

"Will I'll be damn the kid manages to do something that I have been trying for months now." Kakuzu groaned. He then looked at one of his mask. "Damn that gaki he manages to destroy one of my hearts."

"Hey fools are you forgetting about me?" Naruto said in an annoy voice.

"_No worries boy, we can't afford to forget gaki this will be fun." _Zetsu said as he prepares to engage Naruto.

"Wait Zetsu lets retreat for now." Kakuzu said trying to escape.

"_Why should we? This is our chance to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." _Zetsu black side said.

"Kakuzu is right we must retreat for now and report this DEVELOPMENT to leader-sama. The gaki has grown in power and I doubt that even we could stand a chance against him." Zetsu white side said to his black side.

"_What we are..." _The black side of Zetsu then notice that Naruto was slowly leaving,"_Hey gaki where are you going."_

Naruto then unleashes a strong wave of killing intent towards the two akatsuki members. "Look here you fool because of you," Naruto pointing at Zetsu" my appetite for a fight has been ruined. I am going to let both of you live for today but heed my words if I ever come across to anyone in your worthless organization I will end them." Naruto said with venom dripping in his voice

The truth was he was actually bluffing after fighting the two of them he was now low on chakra if he was going to fight them he would have to use the kyuubi's chakra and the truth was he hadn't started training in the kyuubi's chakra since he gained the chakra from the kyuubi.

Naruto then walked up to where the rest of his clones where dispelled them and carried the female Jinchuriki bridal style and then looked back at Kakuzu and Zetsu " consider yourselves warned I'll let you live on a whim today the next time you might not be so lucky." Naruto says as he disappears with a wind shunshin.

"Ah _Kak_uzu d_id h_e j_ust leave u_s j_u_s_t like _that." Zetsu ask calmly.

"Yeah I think he just did." Kakuzu answered dumbfounded.

**Alright there it is and please review as for the Taijutsu that he used he learnt them from his master but I didn't mention it so that I wouldn't waste people's time.**

**As for the sword no it's not a sentient sword with a spirit this sword was made with wind chakra infused in it so in a way its kinda like the nidaime's raijin sword except this one channels wind chakra and can also be used for jutsus.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Unknown Area)**_

Eight powerful shinobis were meeting for the first time in a longer time they were so powerful that if they combined their overall strength that they could wiped-out everyone in their paths without any effort at all. The only thing that was stopping them is a very simple reason; they all hate each others guts. They are the Akatsuki; The strongest organization that the elemental nations have ever seen and also the most dangerous.

"Is it time for us to dissect another one, yeah." One of the shadow figures said.

"Could we hurry this up already? Our target has been rather hard to get." Another shadow figure said in an annoy voice.

"Enough," shouted the shadow figure with ripple-like eyes. "Kakuzu, where is Hidan and the Jinchuriki of the Nibi."

"Well Leader-Sama there seems to be a problem." Kakuzu said while sweating nervously.

"What's the problem Kakuzu? Is Hidan having an enjoyable time with the Nibi jinchuriki or is spreading all that Jashin crap." A shadow figure joke said while grinning like a shark.

"Yeah, he always has the tendency to spread all the shit around, yeah." A shadow figured snicker.

"Kakuzu call Hidan immediately. We need to start the process." There leader ordered.

"Leader-Sama well you see..." Kakuzu was interrupted with another member.

"Just get you're freaking' partner already. I don't want to waste another moment here. I also have a target." A shadow figure said with a robotic voice.

"I wish I could but...you see...Hidan is...well...is dead." Kakuzu stated in a nervous voice.

An eerie silence prevailed when that news was said. Some members were gapping their mouths and others have their eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, you're telling me that that immortal freak is dead." A shadow figure said his shark like grin disappeared.

"Yeah," was the simple answer of Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu," There leader yelled at him, "How many times must I warn you that do not kill you're partners that were assigned to you."

"Leader-Sama I did not kill Hidan. We ran in to a major problem when we were about to capture the Nibi jinchuriki." Kakuzu said trying to save his own skin.

"What kind of problem." There leader said in a dangerous voice.

"The Kyuubi jinchuriki kind of problem, _Leader-Sama._.." Zetsu said making his presence aware in the meeting.

Silence again was felt among the group. All eyes were turn towards Kakuzu

and Zetsu.

"Kakuzu, Zetsu, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?' There leader said in a curious voice.

"Yes Leader-Sama, _the kid managed to beat both Kakuzu and Hidan at the same time and also killed Hidan. _I recorded their battle if you want to watch. _I swear it was very entertaining." _Zetsu said to there leader

Kakuzu now was sweating bullets while glaring daggers to Zetsu. He was a very prideful man and he didn't want to be reminded of his most recent defeat nor does that defeat to be known in the entire organization.

"Show us then Zetsu." The leader ordered Zetsu.

Zetsu then began to show the battle between Naruto and Kakuzu and Hidan.

(Half an hour later)

"Did you see that Deidara Senpai he totally beat Hidan and Kakuzu Senpai he must be a good boy just like Tobi because TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Shut up!" Deidara said as he slapped the one known as Tobi at the back of the head.

"So the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi has become much powerful when he disappeared during the three years." There leader said.

"Yeah, I'm getting excited to fight the kid. His sword skills are quiet remarkable and the sword his wielding will be a fine trophy." A shadow figure said with a wide shark grin.

"Kisame do not underestimate him. His skills has grown so much that he was able to defeat both Kakuzu and Hidan at the same time and manage to kill Hidan with one blow." A shadow figure said in a bored tone.

"Come on Itachi you could not say the kid is that strong plus I think I can beat the kid when it comes to kenjutsu." Kisame reassured his partner.

"Itachi, Kisame, Now that the Kyuubi jinchuriki has reappeared both of you will capture him and also if he is traveling with the Nibi jinchuriki capture her too." There leader ordered as all the projections disappeared.

(A small village on the border of lightning country)

As he sat on the roof top of a building facing her hospital room he began to think of his next movements now that Akatsuki knew he was back which he was still cursing himself for being so stupid at telling them his name now they had him on watch he would have to be careful on his next moves.

His current dilemma was the Kumo jinchuriki Yugito he had been tempted to go up to her and offer her a chance to join him in his quest to defeat Akatsuki but the problem is he would have to convince her to join him by telling her he was a jinchuriki just like her. That was an information he would have only told her if he was absolutely sure she was going to join him it was one of the reasons he was happy that she was knocked out when he talked with the zombie brothers. His musings were brought short when he noticed three people enter the jinchuriki's room and by the looks of it they seemed to be Kumo ninjas.

The first one was a female with short blond hair and icy blue eyes but was stood out the most about her were her large breasts which if he had to guess were DDs. The next person was a dark skinned female with long red her and black eyes and the last ninja was a dark skinned male with short white hair and had a lollipop in his mouth. Naruto seeing that Yugito was in good hands decided to leave before one of the ninjas saw him.

(inside yugito's room)

Yugito was not in the best of moods right now as she thought of her battle against the two missing nins she had always thought of herself as the strongest kunoichi Kumo had to offer and she knew that a big part of that was because of her bijuu. Like her fellow jinchuriki, Kirabi she had full control of her bijuu and was in good terms with it which made it easier for her she was proud to be a jinchuriki and unlike most containers she saw being a demon container as a blessing rather than a curse. When she first heard of the organization known as Akatsuki a couple of years ago she along with the rest of the shinobi in Kumo had merely scoffed and thought of them as a bunch of missing nins going way above their heads boy were they wrong.

"Yugito?" A voice said as she looked up and noticed it was Samui and her two team-mates Omoi and Karui, she didn't think that she had been that out of It.

"I guess Raikage-sama sent you guys huh." Yugito said as she addressed them in a quiet voice.

"yea what happened we heard you were ambushed and ended up in a hospital." Karui asked in a surprised voice since Yugito was one of the strongest ninjas she knew apart from Raikage-sama and Kirabi-sama.

"Yea it was Akatsuki they had me beat I still cant believe there are ninjas like that out there it seemed like no matter what I threw at the two it didn't affect them. I don't know what happened after that they had me beat and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital the doctor said a man with a mask brought me here." Yugito said as the other members in the room stiffened at the name of Akatsuki.

"oh man I wonder what will happen now Raikage-sama will probably put every ninja out there in intense training program which will make the other villages nervous and then they put their ninjas on intense training program which will then lead to a fourth shinobi war and all the villages will destroy each other which will put an end to the shinobi era as we know it." The one known as Omoi said.

"Shut up and stop over thinking everything you idiot." Karui said in a pissed off voice as the other two occupants in the room could only roll their eyes since this was a regular occurrence among the two.

"yeah yeah whatever flat chest." Omoi said in a bored tone as Karui was about to attack but was held stopped by Samui.

"That's enough you two now lets wait outside while Yugito gets dressed so we can go back to kumo and report back to Raikage-sama." Samui said in an icy tone.

Two days later outskirts of Nami no Kuni

In the forests of fire country leading to wave country Naruto could feel the nostalgia hit him as he closed in on the site where his team had first encountered Zabuza and Haku on their first ever c-rank mission. He knew he would have to visit their graves to pay his respects but that would be after he got what he came here for.

After walking another hour he finally arrived in Wave country and couldn't help but be surprised that the bridge tazuna had built those years ago ended up being named after him he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all for the first thirteen years of his life he did not know who his parents were and always wondered if they were alive or dead or if they abandoned him, now he finds out that his first ever c-rank mission was a mission to his now destroyed homeland.

He walked into the city and couldn't help but be amazed at how much the city had grown since he was last here the streets were packed with people both men and women hanging around laughing enjoying themselves he still couldn't believe that it was the same city 4 years ago. It brought a smile to his face even if he died today at least he had done something that saved lives, he also had to visit Tazuna and the rest of his family.

He had now passed the city of wave and deeper into the forests he had seen a detective barrier made of seals but it was one he had never seen before while the one in Konoha was also a detection barrier that always had somebody maintaining it and monitoring it 24/7 but the seals on here were obviously old but were still doing their job one thing that naruto wondered was how no one ever noticed it before.

He stepped into the barrier and noticed his surroundings had changed while he was in a forest before he stepped into the barrier after stepping in he noticed he was now in front of a compound that reminded him of the Hyuuga compound as he was walking around he noticed corpses on the floor but that wasn't what caught his attention the fact that there were old and new corpses which meant that people had been here he could only hope it was still there.

As he stepped into the clan compound he could see even more corpses but and also ninja headbands that belonged to Iwa and Kumo with corpses scattered all over the compound. He stepped inside and noticed the windows and doors were broken down the inside looked liked the house of a daimyo even though it was almost destroyed he could tell how beautiful the place looked before it was destroyed. As he walked further there were paintings on the ground most of them were already destroyed but the ones that went destroyed still held the pictures of various men and women who Naruto guessed had to be the nobles at the time and the one thing they all had in common was their long red hair just like his mom had. He guessed it must have been an Uzumaki trait just like the uchiha clan with their black hair.

He walked into a room that must have been the private study as he shelves that were destroyed, books on the ground and more corpses on the ground that belonged to outsiders. _'they were probably killed by the defence mechanisms and by the looks of the holes on the walls I have to guess they were looking for it also but probably never found it and if the clan was as good in fuuinjutsu as mom said then its probably not out in the open.' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked around looking for something.

He noticed a table that was worse for wear but still standing he could feel something pull him to it as he walked towards the table he felt it getting stronger when he got to the table he touched it and felt his chakra being drained as seals appeared on the table as he got his hands off the table. The seals started glowing as the table transformed into a small wooden key and pointed into a small wooden plank on the floor on the right hand corner of the room. He went to where the key pointed and saw a small hole that opened up on the floor, he picked up the key and put it in the hole as the floor opened up and a hidden passage that went to the ground appeared.

He started to descend down the stairs and saw a small candle as he lit it and went down the stairs after reaching the end of the stairs he saw a huge door that was locked with seals. He out his hand on the door and saw it was still locked. '_hmm probably a blood seal'_ he thought to himself as he bit his hand and wiped his blood on the door as it opened.

He walked inside the room and saw over a thousand scrolls, all sort of weapons from swords to bisento, various pictures hanging on the walls. As he walked forward he saw various people who if Naruto had to guess where former leaders of the uzushiogakure but what caught his attention was a picture of a man with long red hair and a beard with a younger looking woman with red hair that was tied into buns and was standing next to the first and second Hokages Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

He walked to the front and saw a small scroll on he floor and opened it with a small seal.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_You are probably one of the few Uzumaki survivors left in the world. Our clan may not have been as big as the Uchiha and Senju clans but we were still powerful in our own right we specialized in seals and possessed incredible longevity. Because of this we had many people trying to marry into the clan but weren't allowed to which led to our clan having many enemies with very few allies. Now the third shinobi war just started and Iwa and Kumo have started attacking us and Kiri is nowhere to be seen and it seems that Konoha has forsaken us so I have decided to pack all the important things that belonged to our clan and hide them down here so they wont fall into the hands of a non Uzumaki._

_You are now our last living legacy and I live our most prized possessions to you._

_Saito Uzumaki._

Naruto put the letter in his pocket and started going through the scrolls he saw scrolls for jutsus, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and even kenjutsu styles but that was not what he wanted. He finally saw a scroll written in kanji for forbidden and opened it and smiled as he saw it was the one he was looking for. He then proceeded to seal all the possessions in the safe and take them after he was done he walked back upstairs and checked for anything else of importance after making sure there was nothing left he walked back outside and walked out of the barrier and noticed he was back in the forest. He turned around and saw the buildings in the compound started tumbling as they all came down and the seals protecting them wore off. He decided to take his leave before anybody proceeded to investigate what happened.

(Kumo Raikage's office)

Yugito and Samui's team had just finished their report to the Raikage as the man was sitting there thinking while lifting weights which didn't seem to surprise the other occupants in the room.

"So you are saying you were saved by someone but you couldn't find out who he was since you were knocked out." The man known as A Yotsuki said as he looked at Yugito.

"Yes Raikage-sama." Yugito said as she looked in shame she was supposed to be one of the strongest shinobi Kumo had to offer and she lost to two nobodies.

Sensing her distress A spoke up "anyways its alright luckily one of our scouts found this at the sight of your battle." he said as he held up a silver amulet.

Yugito recognizing it opened her eyes in surprise. "that's the amulets one of the akatsuki members had."

"Yes and now I know how you lost you fought a ninja who practices jashinism."

"Jashinism?" the four shinobis in the room asked curiously.

"Yes it was a cult that originated from the hidden springs village practically they had to worship him by sacrificing the blood of their enemies in exchange for immortality." the shinobis in the room where shocked that type of power existed.

"It's my fault this happened to you anyway Konoha and Suna had already warned me about this Akatsuki but I never took them seriously until now as from now on you and Bee are going to have to stay within the village in case those Akatsuki guys come back again we will be ready for them you are dismissed." A said in an authoritative voice as they the four figures in the room nodded and left his office.

As he sat in the restaurant eating breakfast he couldn't help but think about his field trip to his clan compound yesterday and all the information he was able to acquire about his clan even though his mom had briefly explained it. He couldn't help but be show more hatred towards Konoha his clan had done more for that village than any other clan or family in the village. Heck even the Uchiha that they praise so much he wondered how they would all feel when they find out that one of the members of their prestigious clan was responsible for the Kyuubi attack.

But personally he didn't care about Konoha anymore he was not going to go around wishing revenge on Konoha but he sure as hell was not going to go back to that hell hole even if they offered him everything in the world, Konoha had shown that they were just as bad as every other ninja village. Just like the villagers they put on a façade as the most honest and peace loving hidden village in the elemental nations while deep down they were just as greedy and selfish as the other nations. He finished his meal and paid the waitress as he walked on the streets of wave country and couldn't help but notice a couple of mist ninjas walking around which got him thinking. '_It looks like they had an eye on the Uzumaki compound as well and are probably looking for the person that went in there. I better pay my visit to Tazuna' s and leave as soon as possible.'_ naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the house of the bridge builder.

After asking around he finally found Tazuna's new home which was a beautiful two story house as he went to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a familiar dark haired woman stepped out.

"Yes?" the woman asked as she looked outside and saw a person with a hooded figure.

"Tsunami its been a while."

"Excuse me do I know you I cant tell since you are covering your face." Tsunami said as she looked at the male confused but she could tell that the man's voice sounded familiar but couldn't place where she heard it.

"Oh my bad I forgot I still had my hoodie on." Naruto said as he removed his hoodie and Tsunami looked at him and looked puzzled for a second before getting a good look at his face and realization dawned on her.

"Naruto?" Tsunami asked in a whisper.

"In the flesh its been a long time huh you haven't even aged a bit." Naruto said with a smile before Tsunami launched at him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Come in and tell me where you've been this whole time." Tsunami said as she pushed Naruto into the house and brought him inside as he sat on a chair and she sat next to him.

"So where's Inari and the old man?"

"Him and Dad went to work on a construction job in fang country and they probably wont be back for a couple of weeks." Tsunami answered as Naruto was a little sad that he wont be able to see Inari and his grandpa but got over it he would have to visit them another time.

"So Inari works with his grandpa now?"

"Yes him and dad go on various construction jobs together."

"Ahh I see glad to know you are all doing fine."

"yeah we are what about you? Why didn't you come here after you left Konoha you know we would have welcomed you with open arms." Tsunami asked him as he looked her.

"Well I could have done that but there were certain circumstances that prohibited me from coming here." Naruto said as he did not want to go into the whole Akatsuki affair.

"Oh so how long are you going to be staying?"

"ill probably be leaving later today I have some business to take care of."

"Ok but you'll have to spend the rest of the day here."

Naruto nodded and soon time passed by and it was time for him to leave, they had talked about everything their social lives to their love lives in which Tsunami had said that she wasn't looking for anyone right now since she felt she was to old. Naruto had assured her that wasn't the case even though she was only thirty and was still young enough to marry add to the fact that she looked way younger than her age made her to be was also a bonus for her.

"So tell Inari and the old man I said hi and I might stop by again sometime." Naruto said to her as he hugged her.

"Alright just don't make sure it's another four years before we get to see you again." Tsunami said as Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry it wont be that long and take care of yourself." Naruto said as he left her house using the shun shin.

Naruto could only sigh as he arrived back in his hideout he had been pleased with how his trip had gone he had gotten what he went for and spent some time with Tazuna's family even though the old man and his grandson went there. Tsunami had urged him to stay for at least a night but he knew he would be risking it with Akatsuki chasing his tail and decided against it.

_KONOHA HOKAGE'S OFFICE_

Tsunade looked out the window as she had just received reports from Jiraiya about how close Akatsuki were to capturing Kumo's Jinchuriki and had it not been an unknown person who saved her and even took out one of their members Akatsuki would have another Bijuu in their hands.

It made her worry about Naruto even though he had been banished she had spent the last four years looking for any traces of the young man but couldn't find any at first she had thought maybe something had happened to him but Jiraiya said that he talked to the toads and his name was still on the contract which meant that he was alive but wherever he was they couldn't contact him. A couple of minutes later Shizune came into the room with a paper.

"Tsunade-sama you might want to see this."

Tsunade could only look at the paper in shock as she saw a bounty of an unknown man with Anbu mask and a cloak on.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Alias: Kage Fujin_

_Age: 17_

_Status: Banished from Konoha _

_Rank: S-Rank_

_Notables: Ungodly affinity for wind jutsus approach with caution. _

_Bounty: 85,000,000 Ryo._

**PHEW DONE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE RECENTLY I WILL BE UPDATING A NEW WORLD NEXT. **

**AS for the third and final woman to be paired with Naruto I haven't made a decision yet but its definitely not going to be some one from Konoha since Naruto wants nothing to do with the village so I'm open to all suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just got a beta for this story so after this chapter there will be no more grammar mistakes in the story anymore.**

It had been two days since she saw the updated version of the bingo book by now the whole village had seen the new wanted poster and was in an uproar. The civilians in the village were beginning to get nervous thinking that the 'Demon' would come back to get its revenge on the village for the pain they put it through but Tsunade had banished that thought immediately. The ninjas in the village had mixed reactions most of the Jounins and the Anbus in the village weren't surprised thnking that it was possible since he was the container to Kyuubi while the other ninjas were nervous while others just didn't care as long as he didn't do anything that affected the village in a negative way.

Now she was currently in a council meeting that involved both the ninja and civilian councils as the two parties were having a heated argument on what should be done feeling the head ache coming on she decided to put an end to this in a civilized manner.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" The Hokage roared as it had the desired effect as all the bickering stopped.

"Now let's put an end to this pointless bickering and settle this like civilized people. "

'Yes Hokage-sama I believe that Uzumaki should be eliminated before he becomes a serious danger to the village now that he is a threat." One of the members of the civilian council said.

"Then what kill him and release the Kyuubi and have it coming down here for revenge from 17 years ago. If any of you are willing to give up your children to become the next Kyuubi Jinchuriki with Akatsuki running around then go ahead." Tsume Inuzuka said as she sat back down.

"I knew banishing him was a bad idea but people always let their hatreds cloud their judgement." Choza Akamichi said.

"Like I said before it was the best decision at the time and if I could go back in time I would do it again you already saw what happened in Suna they were able to capture the KazeKage who was the jinchuriki at the time what do you think would happen if they set their sights on Konoha." Koharu one of the eldest council members and one of the advisors replied.

Danzo sat through all of this thinking he had been one of the people who supported the banishing of the Jinchuriki since the boy was nothing but a liability not that he could blame him if there was anybody to blame for the mess they were in now it was Hiruzen Sarutobi. On like what people believed Danzo did not hate Sarutobi in fact he even respected the deceased Hokage and one time in his early life looked up to him the problem was they shared different views on how the village should be run.

Danzo believed that even after the third shinobi war Konoha should keep its militaristic approach and keep on mobilizing its forces just like Kumo did but Hiruzen had done the exact opposite making the village and its ninjas Lax that was when they stopped seeing eye to eye.

The situation with Uzumaki Naruto was no different he was one of the first people that was aware of the boy being a Jinchuriki. He had argued Sarutobi not to tell the people about the boy's status saying that if the boy were probably trained it could only help Konoha. Sarutobi had taken it the wrong way thinking he was going to put the boy through the same training as he did with Root, Danzo was not stupid he knew a Jinchuriki with no emotions was as bad as an unstable Jinchuriki.

"I believe there is a situation to this problem." Danzo said as everyone looked at him. "we should send a team of shinobi to find him and talk to him about coming back to Konoha and if he does not agree which will most likely be the outcome we should come into some sort of agreement with him."

"Alright since we can't do anything now since we'll go with Danzo's idea you are all dismissed." Tsunade said as the council members got up and left.

"Shizune find Jiraiya and tell him to get in here immediately." Tsunade said to her apprentice she was getting too old for this shit.

_(Rain village)_

Pein stood in the kage tower while looking outside at the rainy village Madara was sitting on a chair looking at the bounty while Konan was standing at the other end of the room.

"So who do you think it was that put his bounty out there?" Konan asked in her usual cold voice.

"If I were to place a bet I would say this has Danzo's name written all over it." Madara said in a chirpy tune while inwardly he was laughing at Konan and Pein's reaction at hearing the man's name.

"It doesn't matter who it was that put the bounty out there when it's all said and done we will capture all of the Jinchuriki out there and there would be no one to stand in the way of a god." Pein said in a calm tone.

'_Keep telling yourself that Nagato at the end of the day you and Konan are nothing but an end to a means and if it comes to the point where I have to kill you then ill have no trouble doing it myself." _Madara thought to himself as he stood up.

"I'll be on my way now on the other hand I suggest you find something to do about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki now that he has resurfaced he seems to be way stronger than he was before I suggest you scout his abilities before moving to capture him." Madara said as he teleported out of the room.

"Konan I have an assignment for you while Itachi and Kisame are originally supposed to capture the kyuubi, Madara is right we have to get a good grip on his abilities before Kisame and Itachi can capture him. I want you to go and scout his abilities and bring in any information you can about him that we don't already know." Pein instructed her.

"Hai do you want me to go through direct or indirect means."

"Anyway that works best for you now go."

"Hai."

'_and please be careful' _he thought to himself as she left.

_(Naruto's Base)_

Naruto was on a couch relaxed and proud in what his clones built. The creation of his first base was a success. It was a traditional Japanese house, with two kitchens, two bathrooms, three bath house, and 14 extra rooms. It was located deep in the forests of Fang country and close to the waterfalls, the whole area was protected by seals that made the house invincible to both people with regular eyes and people with doujutsus like the sharingan. Not that many people came into this part of the forest but in the ninja world you could never be to safe.

Of course not everything went according to plan he had seen the newest updates of the bingo book and was certainly surprised to see his name there which brought on the question of who? He knew it wasn't Akatsuki there was no way they would do that because they would bee tipping off to Konoha that there was a chance he was still alive which meant that someone must have seen his battle with Akatsuki. Which he doubted since he would have sensed any other presence especially now that he gained the Kyuubi's power he had sensory abilities that even the best sensor ninjas could only dream of. Since he saw the updated version of the bingo book he had been extra vigilante at all times.

His training had gone well so far he had mastered the Hiraishin including the 2nd version of it although there were still some drawbacks he couldn't use it to many times at once or else he would get tired real quick but he knew that was only a minor draw back and probably after a week or so his body would have gotten used to it where he could use it instantaneously without any side effects.

His training in controlling the Kyuubi's power has also been progressing without the Kyuubi controlling its power anymore it had been easier for Naruto to control of it. Right now he could only control six tails it seemed the higher the tail the less control he had so he had decided to take it one at a time. Of course there was some positive news it seemed that thanks to the Kyuubi he had gained sensory power far beyond any sensors capabilities not only could he sense people's powers he could also sense their emotions. His strength and speed had also increased greatly thanks to gaining control of the chakra.

(Konoha)

The former rookie 11 and their senseis were currently in a barbeque restaurant eating as they discussed the new events and their soon to be mission. They had just gotten debriefed about the situation with Naruto of course like the rest of the village they had heard the news about him being marked as a S-rank ninja but saw it as rumours since they knew Naruto well and didn't think he would become a S-rank ninja within four years.

"I still cant believe Naruto got such a high ranking within four years." Kiba said with his dog Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Well Kiba for all we know Naruto might have found a strong ninja and convinced him to train him." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"Yea its still hard to believe that the same 'dead-last' from four years ago." Ino Yamanaka said as she tried to stop Choji from taken her piece of meat

"The whole thing is just troublesome if you ask me damn Naruto even when he is no longer in the village he is still as troublesome as ever." Shikamaru Nara said.

"It really is shocking that the same gakI that was wearing that ugly ass orange jumpsuit and yelling about being Hokage would actually become this strong." Anko said as she sat with the other Jounins who were in the restaurant.

"I'm surprised you arent saying anything Kakashi-Senpai." Yugao said as she was also surprised when she first saw the updated version of the bingo book unlike the others in the room she knew Naruto the longest since her first assignment in Anbu was to watch him when he was younger. Unlike most of the villagers she held no ill will towards the boy and felt kind of sad for him that someone that young would go through things like that in life.

"Mah not really I always knew Naruto had talent." Kakashi said in a dismissive tone as he continued reading his Icha Icha which pissed off the other females in the vicinity. On the inside however he was torn in turmoil this was just another reminder to him of how much of a failure he was he couldn't protect Obito and Rin then when Sensei died he did not bother to look after his son since at the time he couldn't deal with the pain in which he forgot about the kid entirely until he got him on his team.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN BURNING BRIGHTLY I TOO MUST TRAIN LEE TO BECOME A S-RANK NINJA FOR IF I DO NOT DO IT BY NEXT YEAR I WILL RUNAROUND THE WHOLE OF FIRE COUNTRY ON MY FINGERS." the ever exuberant Gai proclaimed with fire burning in his eyes as everyone ignored him.

Sakura was quiet through all of this because she did not know what to think it had certainly been a surprise to think Naruto had gotten that strong but her major concern was Sasuke she did not know how he was taking it since she knew how much Sasuke still wanted to kill his brother and now Naruto was put in the same ranks as him.

Sasuke was inwardly seething '_damn you Naruto just when I think I surpass you, you always find a way to out class me just like at the valley of the end.'_ The uchiha knew had Naruto wanted to kill him that night he could easily have and that was what got Sasuke pissed off he was an Uchiha the clan of elites how could he lose every time to a loser from no clan.

"So sensei what is the mission Tsunade-sama is sending us on and when do we start?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Well when Jiraiya-sama gets back we are to accompany him in finding Naruto and bring him back to the village." Kakashi said shocking all the other genins in the room.

"Naruto-kun is coming back?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"Pff what makes you so sure Naruto would come back especially after the way the villagers felt about him." Kiba said as he dashed his team mates hopes.

"Which is why we are been sent to convince him since we are the people closest to him." Kakashi replied.

He was currently walking in the streets of fang country as he just finished eating dinner at an expensive restaurant, he just entered into the forests and found a small clearing and sat down on a rock.

"I would like to know why you have been following me all day." Naruto said as he saw someone jump down from the trees.

"Impressive I didn't think you would detect me." A feminine voice said as she stepped into the clearing and he saw her features. She was a woman who he guessed was in her thirties with short blue hair with a piercing on her bottom lip but what stood out the most was her attire which was a black cloak with red clouds.

"Ahh Akatsuki I didn't think your leader would send some more of you so soon." Naruto said in a bored tone while on the inside he was slightly worried he knew next to nothing about the woman in front of him or her skill.

"I assume you are here to capture me Miss?"

"It's Konan and originally I was just going to scout your abilities but since you found me out ill just have to capture you." Konan said in a cold tone.

She stuck both hands out as thousands of paper flew out of her arms and wrapped themselves around him completely before they exploded. "Come out I know you couldn't have been defeated that easily.

"Interesting I've never heard or seen that before to be able to use paper jutsu is that some sort of bloodline?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind the other 'Naruto' that was destroyed which disappeared with a puff. "It doesn't matter you will meet your end Uzumaki now I will ask you once surrender or we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Ha it's always fun when things are done the hard way." He replied as he made hand seals and thousands of shadow clones appeared they each pulled out a fuuma shuriken and threw it her. The original made hand seals Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Each of the shurikens multiplied by two as they impaled the female akatsuki member, he then narrowed his eyes knowing that it couldn't have been that easy then true to his predictions the downed Akatsuki member shredded into papers. '_So she can even make paper clones I have to be careful_.' He looked up as he saw her flying above him.

'_she can turn herself to paper shit that just made things harder_.' He thought to himself as he started to make hand seals and said; "Fuuton Eatama no Jutsu (Wind Release: Air Bullet Jutsu) as air bullets shot out of his mouth and went towards the air borne Akatsuki member before she shot thousands of paper at the air jutsus as they both cancelled each other out.

"It seems you plan on staying up there then I guess I'll join you." he stated as he felt the wind below his feet before he started flying and got to the same height as she was shocked since the only shinobi in the world that was known to be able to fly was the current Tsuchikage.

Naruto smirked before he pulled out his sword and charged at her at frightening speed, it was only thanks to her battle experience was she able to dodge the downward slash at her right side. She then made a sword out of paper and charged at Naruto with speeds that were worthy of a S-rank ninja and started an intensive sword duel in which Naruto blocked her every attack while she also blocked his. They remained airborne as they had their intensive sword duel in which Naruto noticed he wasn't getting where so he channelled wind chakra into his sword before he started to repel her back as her paper sword shattered completely.

She then back pedaled as he did not stop his relentless attack on her and even managed to get a few hits in that were starting to become visible she got angry and flew back completely so she could get a few distances away from him before she shouted "Shikigami no Mai:(dance of the shikigami)" as her whole body turned into thousands of sheets of paper and she hurled them at him, as he dodged most of them he failed to realize each of those papers were equipped with an explosive tag until it was too late before each of them blew up and sent him hurling to the ground.

He got up and noticed half of his attire was destroyed in the blast the mask he usually wore was also destroyed as his face and torso had blood all over them he knew he had to end this now. "Looks like I took you too lightly and paid the price for it but that's not going to happen again." He said as he formed hand seals and shouted "Katon Makai no Kaen (Fire Release: Hell Blaze Jutsu)" as a huge blaze of fire erupted from his mouth and charged towards Konan who was getting ready to deflect it before he shouted: "Fuuton Kyoumou Shippuu (Wind Release: Fierce Hurricane Jutsu)" as wind erupted all around his body as he pushed it towards the fire which made it ten times bigger and changed its colour to a ranging inferno as it appeared before her she then made hand seals "Water Release:(water wall jutsu)" as a wall of water came out an intercepted the jutsu she was about to go on the offensive when she heard "Hinote Shippuu no Jutsu (Blazing Hurricane Jutsu)" she saw blazing fire reaching her at alarming speeds except this one was much larger than the last one, she then took a deep breath as her body turned into thousands of papers and dispersed as the blazing jutsu touched the papers.

She soon reformed a couple of meters away but then noticed he was behind but she was too late as he drilled a wind powered Rasengan into her abdomen that sent her crashing too the ground. She got up and could feel the effects of the jutsu as her akatsuki cloak was destroyed and her attire was almost gone meaning she was basically half naked but she didn't care.

"Why are you people doing this going to such great lengths just to capture the Bijuu." Naruto asked in a tired voice as he watched her.

"The goal of our organization is too bring peace."

"HAHAHA are you kidding me? All this just too bring peace. You bastards went to Suna and what I heard almost destroyed the village and almost killed innocent women and children just because you wanted their Bijuu yet you have the audacity to say your goals are to achieve peace." Naruto could only spite at the woman's statement.

"You Jinchuriki are perfect examples of how the world as turned today, sacrificing the lives of unborn children so that you can have weapons of war. Our leader is going to put an end to this bloodshed and achieve peace."

"Are you delusional there is no such thing as peace humans are nothing but greedy and selfish assholes who are willing to sell out their own families if they can get what they want. And you stand there telling me that you are going to achieve peace don't make me laugh."

"I will never expect someone who has lived a sheltered life like yours to understand."

That statement froze Naruto for a second before it quickly turned to pure unadultered anger. "SHELTERED ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU SAID I LIVED A SHELTERED LIFE, WHEN I WAS BORN I HAD THE FUCKING KYUUBI SEALED IN MY BODY WITH BOTH MY PARENTS SACRIFICING THEIR LIVES FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT VILLAGE WHILE I HAD TO SCRAPE FOR EVERYTHING I GOT, I WAS HATED BY ALL OF THOSE BASTARDS TREATED LIKE A PETTY CRIMINAL IN MY OWN VILLAGE AND THEN WHEN I SAVE THEIR ASSES THEY KICK ME OUT TELLING ME IM NOTHING BUT A LIABILITY ALL BECAUSE OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT MADARA UCHIHA WHO KILLED MY PARENTS AND RUINED MY LIFE AND YET YOU SIT OUT THERE LECTURING ME ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING." Naruto roared as he was getting angry by the second.

The last part of that statement shocked Konan since she knew very few people were aware of Madara being alive heck apart from her and Pein the only people who were sure of this were Uchiha Itachi and Zetsu. "Enough of this it seems you don't understand and frankly I don't care if you do since you are going to die soon anyways."

She brought both hands forwards and Naruto noticed the whole ground started to split in two he put wind chakra to his feet and started flying to avoid fallen into the abyss, he then noticed the whole battlefield was separated in two and on both sides were walls of paper and if Naruto had to guess were in the millions he then noticed that each of those papers had were equipped with explosive tags but he was too late before he realized it.

"You think you can escape Uzumaki take this "Kami no Shisha no Jutsu (Paper Person of God Technique)" as the papers detonated and sent a wide spread attack that could be seen from miles away.

After five minutes the attack stopped and everything within the five miles radius looked like a graveyard_. _Konan dropped to the ground breathing heavily on her knees and looked around for Naruto's body. '_Where is his body I purposely held back the attack so that it would only critically injure him and not kill him.'_ she thought to herself and looked around before she felt a kunai on her throat.

"Are you looking for me?" Naruto said behind her as his whole body was filled with blood from head to toe and his attire was almost gone, he watched as Konan's face was filled with horror before he sent a chop to the back of her head as she passed out.

"Shit if I hadn't learned the Hiraishin I sure as hell would not have survived the attack. So this is the strength of the Akatsuki and she isn't even the leader I really have to step my training up." He said to himself as he noticed there were several high chakra signatures that were coming to the area he quickly grabbed Konan and teleported back to his base.

(With Konoha team a couple of minutes before.)

Team7,8,9and 10 their senseis, Jiraiya and Anko were currently walking to Fang country, Jiraiya had come back to Konoha saying one of his informants had told him that someone matching Naruto's description was seen around the area, so they decided to check there first.

"I just hope Naruto gives us a chance to talk to him." Hinata said in a quiet voice

"I wonder how we are going to convince him to come back to Konoha after everything that happened.) Choji said while eating chips.

"Come on you guys this is Naruto we are talking about all we have to do is bribe him with a life time supply of ramen and the idiot will come back running." Kiba said in his usual brash voice.

"Somehow I don't think its going to be that easily." Asuma said while smoking his cigarettes.

Jiraiya was listening to the conversation but not really saying anything he was only worried of how Naruto would react when he saw them. He could not help but blame himself he remembered when he had arrived in Konoha the night after the attack and sensei had told him that Kushina and Minato had died in the attack and their son was the new Jinchuriki, he was devastated then sensei had told him to take care of Naruto but he declined running away from it all for twelve years. He felt that had he been there for the kid this would have never happen and Naruto would have had a better life, one thing was for damn sure when he got to the afterlife he knew Kushina would probably a way to torture him.

"Byakugan! There is a huge battle going on north east from us should we check it out?" Neji asked the leader of the mission as he looked ahead of him.

"Nah just leave it probably some hunter-nins and a couple of Missing-nins duking it out." Jiraiya said as they continued walking until they saw a huge explosion that went on for about five minutes.

"Alright lets go see what that was I don't think hunter-nins would draw that much attention to themselves by using a wild range jutsu like that." He said as they all nodded and went to were the battle was taking place.

After five minutes they finally reached the site of the battle and were shocked at the state of the place.

"Kami what sort of battle did they have here? And were our the people that fought." Tenten asked as she looked around the battlefield along with everyone else.

"I wonder who it could have been." Kurenai said as she also looked around.

"I don't believe it." Kiba said as he sniffed the ground.

"What is it Kiba?" Kurenai asked.

"One of the scents here belonged to a female while the other one belonged to Naruto." He said shocking everyone else.

"Are you sure it was his." Jiraiya asked him seriously.

"Positive, his scent changed a little but its definitely him he was here a couple of minutes ago."

"Shit does that mean it was Akatsuki that did this." Asuma asked

"Quick everyone come over here." Sakura said as everyone went to her and was shocked at what they saw the whole ground was split in two and at the bottom were millions of pieces of paper.

"It cant be." Jiraiya said in a shocked tone.

"Is something wrong Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi said as he and the others looked at him.

"I told you about the other students I had before the Yondaime right?" seeing Kakashi nod he continued "Well one of them was a girl who had a paper bloodline she could use paper jutsus and turn every part of her body into paper."

"You think she was responsible for this."

"Yea but she was supposed to be dead."

"So what now?"

"Let's just keep looking hopefully we will find some clues.

I GOTTA GIVE PROPS TO GUYS LIKE KENCHI 618 WHO CAN DO THIS SHIT DAILY.

I WANT TO SAY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS GOT 100 REVIEWS AND ONLY IN THE FIFTH CHAPTER NOT BAD. AS FOR THE BATTLE THE ONLY REASON NARUTO SURVIVED WAS BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T USE THE SAME AMOUNT OF PAPER SHE USED ON MADARA IN THE MANGA.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sat on the floor groaning in pain from the injuries he received from Konan's last Jutsu, the cuts and bruises he received were completely gone thanks to the Kyuubi but the pain was still there even though it reduced every hour. He thought about the prisoner in his basement and was contemplating on how he was going to interrogate her and get the information he wanted. He had been trying to get info on Akatsuki and had not been successful, even with the help of his clones he had not been able to acquire much info on them except for whispers about them in Rain country.

A couple of hours later he had finally figured out how he was going to interrogate her and decided he might as well start. He walked down to his basement and there was Konan tied up in a chair with chakra suppression seals on her, there were also chakra suppression seals installed in the room but you could never be to careful especially when dealing with S-rank ninjas.

" Ahh I see that you are finally awake." Naruto said in a cheery voice as Konan gave him a hateful glare that would have made lesser men flinch but Naruto used to that his whole life just shrugged it off.

" Now there is no need for looks like that I'm just hear to have a friendly chat. Tea?" Naruto offered as he sat on a chair opposite of hers.

" Fuck off I'm not going to tell you about my organization." Konan said in an angry voice.

"Ahh such words aren't befitting for a lady like yourself anyways I already know all about your little organization being run by Madara." Naruto said as he noticed Konan's eyes widen at the Uchiha's name.

The truth was he didn't really know that much about Akatsuki but it was better to act like he knew since it would catch her off guard. It seemed to have worked since he always suspected that Madara was a part of Akatsuki but never had any proof but the small reaction he got out of Konan when he measured the Uchiha's name was enough to satisfy his suspicions.

Konan on the other hand was shocked that he knew about Madara, heck the only members of Akatsuki that knew about him apart from her and Nagato were Itachi and Zetsu and she doubted any of them would spill out information on Akatsuki since they were a lot more loyal to Madara than Nagato.

" Then if that's not it why did you spare my life and tie me up here." She asked in a confused tone as Naruto inwardly smirked knowing he had her where he wanted.

" I want to know what it is you guys are after why are all of you going so far as too capture the Bijuus." Naruto asked in a serious tone as he locked eyes with her.

" You want to know why we go after you Jinchuriki then I'll tell you. The world today is covered with greed, hatred and selfishness, these things instigate war and pain. It is our organization's duty to make sure that we put an end to the suffering and wars in the world. We achieve peace even if it means capturing you Jinchuriki and ensuring peace is made." She replied with conviction in her voice.

" Hahaha you must be stupid if you actually believe that nonsense. Achieving peace through pain and suffering is nothing but a farce, your leader sounds like he is trying to take over the world and is using peace as an illusion to fool you and the rest of your members into joining his organization not that I'm surprised if he works alongside people like Madara." Naruto said offhandedly.

" How dare you? What gives you the right to judge us huh someone like you who doesn't even know what true pain is has no right to lecture me." She yelled at him as Naruto interrupted her.

" SHUT UP! Now I know you are not stupid to believe that your so called Leader actually cares about peace. If he did he wouldn't be using methods like trying to achieve peace by causing more pain and suffering. Pain and suffering cause one thing more pain and suffering and if you believe that he is going to achieve peace this way then you are nothing but a delusional fool."

Konan for the first time in a long time look distraught as someone questioned her views on the world and her dreams. But Naruto wasn't going to stop there he finally had her where he wanted he wouldn't stop until he broke of her delusions.

" Think about it if he wanted true peace you don't think he would have recruited people who stood for Justice rather than violence. If you don't believe me lets review shall we: Itachi Uchiha, this is the same man that massacred his whole clan including his parents and even used his most devastating genjutsu on his own brother twice and why all for the sake to get power. You think someone like him gives a shit about peace he just wants to test himself against strong opponents." Naruto said as he got up and walked around.

"Next we have your former colleague Orochimaru someone who was banished from his own village for kidnapping his own citizens and using them as lab experiments for his quest for immortality

Then there's Sasori of the Red Sands the man who single handedly started the third shinobi war by kidnapping the sandaime Kazekage. Do you really believe any of this people give a shit about peace? " He asked as he sat down in front of her and noticed that she was trembling and decided to leave her for now and let her think things through, he ordered a couple of his clones to watch her.

' Just as planned all I need to do is push her a little bit more.' He thought to himself as he sat down on a chair and began to plan his next move. He didn't think the interrogation would go that well, he finally knew where Madara was hiding all this time now all he had to do was break Konan completely and have her spilling her guts about everything she knew.

After an hour thinking she had calmed down he decided to go back to the basement where she was being held, she had finally calmed down but he also noticed wet marks on her cheeks which meant she had been crying.

"I see you have finally calmed down." He said in a monotone as he sat down in front of her.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She repeated her question.

"Because your eyes are like mine , they speak of pain hidden in a mask of indifference. So now what I want to know is why are you doing this?" Naruto said in a sympathetic voice.

"It all started when..." she then explained how it all started from her days as an orphan living in the slums of Rain country to the death of one of her best friends by the hands of Hanzo and Danzo.

Sitting in front of Konan while thinking about everything he'd been told by the female Akatsuki member he was first shocked that the legendary rinnengan was not a myth, then frustrated because he just realized that taking down Akatsuki just got a lot tougher if the leader of the group had the same eyes at the Rikodu Sennin.

A lot of things now made sense, after the end of the second shinobi war Amegakure had cut itself from the outside world with nobody from the elemental nations knowing what was going on in the village except for the fact that they were led by a man named Hanzo who had defeated all three of the legendary Sannin at once. It was the perfect place for someone like Madara to hide himself without anybody catching a whiff of his scent and when Konan and her friends made formed Akatsuki and defeated Hanzo it was the perfect opportunity for him to gain strong allies.

What Naruto still did not understand was why did Madara wait so long? If he wanted the Bijuu he could have done so at the end of the third shinobi war when all the major hidden villages were at their weakest. Yet he did nothing it made Naruto wonder why did he only show himself to Akatsuki unless there was something Akatsuki had that Madara was looking for but the question was what.

Well the only thing he could do now was find out more about the rinnengan luckily he kept the books that belonged to his master so he should be able to find something about the legendary doujutsu there.

"Well from what you've told me it seems that Nagato is just using peace as an excuse to take his aggression out on the world and Madara is just using you and Nagato but what I can't figure out is what his real goal is?" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"I don't know Madara came to us and said he could help us in our quest to achieve peace." Konan replied though she always suspected that Madara did not give a shit about her or Nagato she knew there was another reason he joined up with them but she couldn't figure out what it was. "But if you want me to I can spy on Akatsuki for you."

That caught Naruto's attention completely; having a spy in Akatsuki would be a huge plus and he could be able to figure out Madara's plans before the man puts them in motion but there was still one problem. "Why should I trust you a couple of hours ago you were ready to capture me and extract the Kyuubi and now you want to help me."

"I'm not just doing this for you I want to stop Nagato also. If our friend Yahiko were still alive he would have been disgusted by our actions and I think Nagato can't be saved anymore." Konan said with conviction.

Naruto was pleased thanks to his sensory abilities he could already tell she had cut all the ties she had with Nagato but he had to make sure that this was what she wanted. Of course he still didn't trust her that's why he put a loyalty seal on her, should she ever think of betraying him the seal would immediately activate killing her swiftly.

Naruto stood up and untied her. "Now that we are on the same page why don't you go shower since you look like a mess and then we could work out our strategies." He said to her as he led her to the bathroom.

An hour later Konan and Naruto had set up their strategies on how they were going to exchange information. The plan was Konan was going to go back to Akatsuki and tell Pein about some of his abilities then she would keep him updated on all Akatsuki operations and also find out what Madara's plans are.

His clones had already set up a spy network in Amegakure so it would be easy for her to communicate with him and if she had an urgent message that she did not want intercepted she could easily find him by communicating with one of his blood clones. To be honest Naruto had been nervous about Pein's powers when he first heard about the guy from Konan he thought that Pein was another fool trying to play god but when she told him his abilities Naruto could understand why the man saw himself as a god.

A couple of hours later the blond haired ninja was at the outskirts of Fang country going to get something to eat he had already finished his plans with Konan and the blue haired Akatsuki member left right away so as not to draw suspicion from Pein.

He finally arrived at his destination a small a bar located on the outskirts of Fang country. He walked inside and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes behind the counter.

"Ahh Naru-chan it's good to see you." The waitress said as Naruto walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the chairs.

" likewise Kaoru-san." Naruto replied.

Kaoru a woman in her mid twenties comes from a wealthy family but unfortunately her parents were murdered by bandits when they ransacked her small town. With her parents dead and no living relatives she inherited all her parent's money and went to cooking school after she was done in school she travelled around gaining all sort of ninja skills until she finally decided to settle down and own a bar of her own. The bar did not have that many customers because the price for everything in the bar was high, thinking back Naruto could still remember how his first time in the bar.

(flashback)

_He just finished training when he noticed a bar on the way back home he decided to go in since he was hungry. He walked inside and noticed the bar was bigger inside than it looked outside. He continued to look around when he heard a female voice._

"_Hey what can I get you?" He looked to his left and noticed a black haired woman sitting behind the counter he walked to the counter and placed his order. The food actually tasted good that's probably why the prices were so high not that he was complaining since money wasn't going to be a problem for a while. He continued to make small talk with the waitress until the front door was violently kicked down._

_He looked up and saw about thirty men entering the bar he noticed most of them were bandits while a couple of them were chunnin level and two Jounin level ninjas who he had to guess where the leader of the pack. One of the jounin stepped forward and walked to the counter he was a tall dark skinned man with long black hair and a short goatee Naruto recognized the man as Kyoshiro Towaji a B-ranked missing nin from Kumo._

"_Me and my men here would like 12 kegs of sake to go." The missing nin said in an arrogant tone._

"_I'm sorry but I'm out of sake now." Kaoru said with a respective voice and a smile on her face while Naruto could easy tell she was lying._

"_Oh yea but I see this punk seems to be enjoying a bottle of sake." He said as he pointed at Naruto who was calmly drinking his sake._

"_The last one was served to him since we had a busy day today."_

"_Is that so?" Kyoshiro said as he made a nodding motion to his group before a few of them came forward and destroyed a couple of tables. "Now that you see we mean business I suggest you give us what we want or we could ransack this joint the choice is yours."_

_Naruto could only groan as it was very common to see missing inns and bandits in areas where there weren't ninja villages even though this particular bar was close to the borders of lightning country there weren't usually many patrols this far out unless something happened that gained the attention of Kumo._

"_Well since the pretty lady here already said she was out of sake why don't you guys beat it before someone gets hurt." Naruto said in a care free voice with a smile on his face._

_Kyo was beyond pissed at this point did this two think they could make a fool out of him? "YOU INSOLENT BRAT I WILL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!." Kyo's hands were engulfed in lightning chakra as he charged at Naruto with Jounin level speed. The blond caught his fist without even trying and saw the shocked looks on the face of the missing nin and the bandits. He flicked Kyo on the head with his middle finger and watched as he flew through the door and landed outside._

_The other bandits could only watch in awe, shock and anger as their leader was easily handled by a kid. In a couple of seconds they had gotten over their shock before they all charged at the blond before, however before they could get to him the blond had appeared behind them and within a second they all dropped to the ground severely injured. Naruto looked up and noticed the rest of the bandits that didn't charge them were shinobi three of them were chunnin while one was Jounin._

_Naruto watched as two chunnins charged at while one chunnin and the remaining Jounin stayed behind looking for an opening he quickly made six clones as four of them went and charged at the Jounin and the remaining chunnin while Naruto charged and his remaining clones charged at the chunnins. Not wasting anytime the blond docked down as one of them took a kunai and slashed at him while the other one brought out a ninjato and charged at him. He quickly took out a kunai and blocked the strike before delivering a chakra enhanced kick to the chunnin that sent the chunnin tumbling out the door._

_He walked outside and saw that Kyo had already recovered and was standing next to the other Jounin. It was when he got a good look at the other jounin did he recognize him._

"_Well look who it is Aoi Rokusho former Konoha Jounin wanted for stealing the Nidaime's Raijin." Naruto said as he sized both men up._

"_If it isn't the Kyuubi brat I'm sure one of the hidden villages would pay a lot of money if we were able to deliver you." Aoi said in a cocky voice as Kyo looked at him with a shocked expression._

"_Wait a minute you mean this brat is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki? I thought the Yondaime Hokage got rid of the kyuubi." Kyo looked at him with a look of greed._

"_Nah it was sealed in this brat but what I want to know is what you are doing all the way out here? Don't tell me you ditched the village after all that talk about wanting to be Hokage so that people can respect you." He taunted._

"_That does not concern you. Just prepare to die." Naruto replied as he drew his sword and went into his stance._

"_You are right it doesn't matter once we capture you I'm sure Kumo would pay a lot of money to have you since they love Jinchurikis." Kyo said as he also got ready for a fight._

"_Water Release: Great Cannon Ball."_

"_Lightning Release: Light stream."_

_Naruto watched as both inns combined their respective jutsus as a stream of water mixed with lightning was headed straight for him he brought a hand up and made a hand seal "Earth Release: Great Mud Dome." Dirt raised from the ground as it formed a dome around Naruto and protected him from the combo attack._

_Before both men could react Naruto got behind them and swung his sword at their heads beheading them immediately, but he didn't celebrate not believing it was that easy and he was right as the bodies turned to mud._

_He ducked as Kyo's fist went above him and black flipped as Aoi swung below him with the raijin. He then created twenty clones as he sent them at Aoi as he charged at Kyo and got into a taijutsu battle with the missing nin from Kumo. Both men were able to land hits on each other but because of Naruto's new strength from the Kyuubi his hits did more damage than Kyo's. The blond ducked as he delivered a chakra enhanced punch at Kyo's abdomen that sent the missing nin backwards before Kyo could recover he noticed a sword sticking out of his stomach and then he turned into a log showing he used the kawarimi at the last second._

_Naruto then charged at the real Kyo who got up and made quick hand seals "Lightning Release: False Darkness" He watched as a lightning spear went straight at him and hit him in the chest, however before Kyo could celebrate his victory he saw the Naruto that hit the ground disappeared in smoke. 'shadow clone but when?' Kyo thought to himself as he turned around and saw Naruto behind him with a wind powered Rasengan sticking out of his chest but just like last time he used the Kawarimi._

_Kyo tried to counter attack but noticed a sword sticking out of his stomach and blood pouring out of his mouth he turned around and noticed the blond behind him._

"_How?" was the question asked by the dying missing-nin._

"_You've been fighting my shadow clones the whole time I noticed how whenever I attacked you would narrowly dodge and when you did use Kawarimi you could only switch from a certain distance." Naruto said as he drew out his sword from the man's body._

"_So this whole time you were actually waiting for the opportune moment."_

"_Yes now die." was all Naruto said as he swung his sword at his dead opponent as he beheaded him. He brought out a sealing scroll as he took the man's head and burnt his body before sealing it and going to fight Aoi._

_Aoi could not believe this he knew that being a Jinchuriki gave you large amounts of chakra but this was just fucking ridiculous There was a reason why the shadow clone justu was marked a kinjutsu. If a Jounin created more than four at once the person would be bedridden for days because of chakra exhaustion and yet this kid was throwing them out like as if he was given out candy. For every two he killed three more would replace it, he finally had enough and decided to end it. He pulled out the raijin and in a swing about 20 clones were destroyed he then made hand seals "Fire Release: Grand Fireball." A huge ball of fire headed straight to the clones and destroyed them._

_When the smoke finally cleared he saw Naruto standing there with his sword covered in blood it didn't take him long to put two and two together._

"_I see you killed Kyoshiro." Aoi said._

"_Yes and you are next."_

"_Ha I doubt it I suggest you give up even if you are the Kyuubi container you stand no chance against me and my raijin." Aoi said in an arrogant tone as Naruto could only sweat drop. 'I wonder if he and Mizuki are related.' Naruto thought to himself as this situation looked very familiar to him._

_Aoi charged at Naruto with surprising speeds, he made a downward slash at the blond Jinchuriki but it was easily counted with an upward vertical slash. Naruto was forced onto the defensive as Aoi attacked relentlessly Naruto used the opportunity of Aoi's sloppy slashes to knock his blade out of the way and deliver a round house kick to the chest that sent the missing nin tumbling to the ground._

"_Fire Release: Fire dragon jutsu." A huge fire dragon came out of Naruto's mouth and headed towards Aoi._

"_Water Release: Water dragon jutsu." Aoi responded with a dragon justu of his own as both elemental dragons clashed and a huge mist was formed in the area._

"_Water Release: Great Waterfall" Aoi shouted as an immense vortex of water rose up and flew straight at Naruto, who formed his own hand seals and gathered a huge amount of chakra._

"_Wind Release: Great Drilling Air Bullet" Naruto cried, exhaling a huge blast of wind. The two jutsu met, and the huge air bullet tore straight through the water vortex._

_Aoi dodged to his left as the wind jutsu went through his right shoulder and he cried out in pain before he could react he saw that Naruto was already in front of him holding a blue ball of chakra on his right hand._

"_Time to die." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Aoi who was still holding his right shoulder in pain and drilled the wind powered rasengan into the heart of the missing-nin effectively killing him._

"_Shit!" Naruto could only curse out loud as he remembered he forgot the two chunnins with Kaoru. He quickly ran back to the restaurant and was surprised at what he saw all the bandits had already been dealt with including the chunnins._

He could only inwardly chuckle as he remembered that encounter. Kaoru later told him that she also had ninja training but didn't tell him her current level but he knew she was at least Jounin level if she was able to take on all three chunnins and the bandits.

He noticed a couple of people had entered the restaurant but paid no mind to them as he continued to eat his meal. It wasn't until he heard the voices of one of the new customers.

"So this is where you've been gaki." A deep male voice said. Naruto stiffened as he heard the voice of the person that spoke.

While he kept on eating and acted like he didn't hear the man on the inside he was cursing himself for letting his guard slip he had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't sense their chakra when they reached the vicinity.

A fist hitting the table interrupted his thoughts. "Naruto-Baka why are you ignoring us? Can't you see Jiraiya-sama is talking to you?" An enraged female voice said as Naruto shook his head. '_Some things never change_.' The blond Jinchuriki thought to himself and faced them.

"Sakura it looks like things never change huh? Even after all these years you still cant act like a civil sophisticated woman." Naruto said in a calm voice as the girl known as Sakura tried to charge at the blond while being held back by a boy with black hair and a taller man with silver hair.

"Naruto?" The male voice from earlier said as Naruto faced the man.

"Yea what the fuck do you want Jiraiya?" He asked in a pissed off tone that surprised most of the people in the bar since they weren't used to him treating people that way while Jiraiya inwardly frowned but ignored the insult.

"Well we came to tell you that the village has revoked your banishment and to bring you back home."

"Home? What home?" Naruto asked in a curious voice.

"Your home in Konoha with your comrades." Naruto looked at the man with long white hair before he started laughing hysterically. The others frowned as they saw the blond laughing after Jiraiya said they were here to take him home.

"Home? Comrades? Since when did I have any of that? If you are talking about that shithole of a village Konoha then you are sadly mistaken." Naruto said in a cold tone.

"Naruto what do you mean? And what about your comrades?" One of the jounins with a mask on his face asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Kakashi. Since when did I ever consider any of you my comrades. Most of you either ignored me or ridiculed me when I was in the academy and even after I became a genin so what makes believe we are comrades." Naruto said as most of the occupants in the bar looked down with shame and guilt on their faces.

"Look lets not waste anytime it seems the loser doesn't want to come back." One of the boys said.

"Well Well if it isn't Sasuke. Long time no see so tell me how is the whole killing Itachi and avenging your clan thing coming along? You know I ran into Itachi the other day he seemed fine to me and seemed to be enjoying his life." Naruto said in a non nonchalant tone as the one known as Sasuke got angry.

"Look now is not the time for one of your petty arguments. Look Naruto you need to come back to Konoha with us it's for your own good." Jiraiya said.

"Really? And when did you start caring what happened to me Jiraiya? Or should I say _Godfather_?" Naruto said the last part with a sneer on his face as Jiraiya and Kakashi froze and blood drained from their faces while the rest looked on with confusion and curiosity including Kaoru who had been watching the whole thing since the Konoha shinobi got in.

Jiraiya could only look on his shock as he could not believe the blond knew about that. But the question was how only a few people about Naruto's parentage and only a handful of people knew about him being the boy's godfather. Not even the two elders Homura and Koharu knew about him being the godfather the only people that knew where Tsunade, Kakashi and the Sandaime Hokage and he knew for sure that none of them would disclose that information but the question remained how did he find out and from who? "How do you know about that?" Jiraiya said in a quiet and surprised voice.

"You think I wouldn't find out who my parents are?" Naruto said in a pissed off tone "You didn't think I would find out about how you dumped me in the village and then went around the elemental nations peeking on women while writing those perverted pieces of trash you call a novel."

"Look I could not take you with me because I had to keep an eye on Orochimaru."

"So the life of a traitor is more important than mine? Even after all that you are still telling me you couldn't stop by at least once a year to see how I was doing and when I finally met you I had to beg you just so that you could train me for the chunnin exam. "

Jiraiya could only look down in his shame since he knew the boy was right. The truth was that after the death of Minato he felt heartbroken and just looking at Naruto reminded him of all the things he already lost so he chose the easy way out by bailing on the kid and leaving him in the care of Sarutobi sensei.

"Look I know leaving you after you were born was wrong but you have to understand that I didn't have a choice I had to keep an eye out for Konoha's enemies."

"To be honest I don't fucking care anymore I don't see or acknowledge you as my godfather just like I don't acknowledge Konoha as my home so the rest of you can go back to that drunken old hag you call a kage and the rest of those old cowards on the council and tell them to fuck off because I'm not going to back to that hell hole." Naruto said as he got up to leave and noticed they blocked the entrance. "So you are going to try and stop em huh?"

"Look Naruto, Tsunade-sama already told us to use force if necessary to bring you back so are you going to do this the easy way?" Sakura said as she stared him down.

"Hahaha use force? you think you can take me down alright then let's see what you got." Naruto responded as he brought out his sword prepared to attack the group.

"STOP." A female voice commanded as everyone turned to the black haired woman behind the counter. "I'm not going to let you idiots destroy my restaurant I just had it fixed up besides I thought Konoha shinobi were supposed to be smart. You guys are actually going to pick a fight over one shinobi when you are so close to the border of the land of lightning especially with patrols running around."

"She's right. Let's go." Everyone turned to Jiraiya. "You can't be serious Jiraiya-sama we were ordered to bring him back with us to Konoha." Anko said as Jiraiya nodded his head. He knew there was nothing they could say that would convince him to come back to the village especially now that he knew who his parents were.

"Look I know this probably won't mean anything but I'm sorry for the way things turned out." Jiraiya said as the Konoha shinobi left.

"Thanks for the help. Look I know you have questions and I cant tell you everything." Naruto said as Kaoru interrupted him.

"It's alright I already know everything."

"What?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Yea I mean i've seen what you look like behind that mask besides when you have someone as famous as that man for a father it doesn't take a genius to figure it out and you calling Jiraiya of the Sannin godfather confirmed my suspicions." Kaoru said in a carefree voice as Naruto looked at her surprised "Don't worry I won't say word."

(Amegakure)

"I see you are back. It took you longer than I expected." Pein said as he looked at his female partner who had just arrived.

"Yes it took longer than I anticipated but I was able to get new Intel on his abilities." Konan said as she handed Pein her reports on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Good work you look tired I suggest you go get some rest." Pein said as Konan nodded at him and left. '_Soon I will have all the tailed beasts and make our dreams come true Konan and Yahiko_.' He thought to himself.

(Border of Rice country)

Naruto had just finished setting up another information network and was on his way back to his base when he sensed a familiar presence approaching him.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto it's been a while." Naruto said as he turned around and saw the two men who had not changed a day since he last saw them.

"Kukukuku Naruto-kun look at you all grown up and you are even way stronger now I heard about how you dealt with the zombie brothers back in Kumo." Orochimaru said in a taunting voice.

"What do you want Orochimaru? I know you did not come all the way down here to congratulate me on beating two freaks." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun it looks like you are still as impatient as ever anyways Lord Orochimaru has come to you for a proposal." Kabuto said with a cocky voice while pushing up his glasses with his fingers.

"So spill it Orochimaru what do you want?" Naruto asked in an impatient voice.

"kukuku you see it came to my attention that my old teammate and his shinobi came to bring you back to Konoha."

"Yea so what of it."

"You see I want you to accept and follow them back to Konoha."

"And why the fuck should I listen to you?" Naruto said in a pissed off tone.

"Because I have all what you need to know about Akatsuki and about the person who killed your parents." Orochimaru said.

"If you are talking about Madara I already know everything about that coward."

"HAHAHA isn't this interesting you've really grown up Naruto-kun but even if you do know about Madara I'm sure you do not know why he wants the tailed beasts and what he wants to do with them."

This froze Naruto completely he still had no clue on what Madara's true motives were and this could be his only opportunity to find out but the question was if Orochimaru was lying or not. "What do you want in order for that information." Naruto asked already having a vague idea on what the sannin wanted.

"You see this information is all yours all you have to do is capture Sasuke-kun and bring him back to me alive." Orochimaru offered as Naruto could only nod since he had guessed that was want the snake sannin wanted.

"Alright you got a deal." Naruto said as Orochimaru laughed.

"kukuku I'm glad you accepted anyways here is a little something to help you in capturing Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said as he made hand seals and three coffins rose from the ground.

Naruto could only look on in shock as he looked at the three people that came out of the coffins. "You see Naruto-kun all you have to do is bring Sasuke-kun to me and I will give you all the information you want on Madara." Orochimaru said as him and Kabuto disappeared into the ground.

"Well it looks like I'm going back to Konoha." Naruto said.

**FINISHED**

**LET ME JUST SAY THIS WIIL NOT BE A DARK NARUTO FIC. THE ONLY REASON HE IS WORKING WITH OROCHIMARU IS BECAUSE HE NEEDS INFO ON MADARA.**

**I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS OFPEOPLE TELLING ME THAT NARUTO DID NOT HAVE THE MENTALITY OF A SHINOBI BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KILL KONAN. WELL I THIS CHAPTER PUT YOU AT EASE WITH THAT PROBLEM.**

**AS FOR AOI IN MY STORY NARUTO AND TEAM 7 NEVER ENCOUNTED AOI DURING THE IDATE ARC.**

**WELL THAT'S ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Adopted

This story has been adopted by the author Wyrtha.

I was actually going to continue the story but I'm in college and with school starting in less than two weeks updates would be really slow so I decided to hand over the story to him.


End file.
